Cherry Meets Fat Albert
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Lionel is given a solo mission, he has a request to have Cherry come along with him. When the two go away from Greendale, they meet a sad and lonely teenager named Doris Robertson who has a bit of a problem before they meet new friends together.
1. Chapter 1

"Lionel, it's time..." A certain warlock spoke to a certain inter-dimensional being.

"Adventure time?" Lionel guessed.

"Yes," Drell replied. "You have a solo mission. Atticus, Cherry, and Mo have to do these once in a while to test their independence away from each other after some time with each other, so your time has come."

"You sure it's a good idea to go solo?" asked Lionel. "I might run into a seriously major problem."

"I'm sure you can manage..." Drell said. "If you need anything from me now though, say it now or save it for your Spell Phone."

"Well... Alright," Lionel replied. "Let's get this over with."

"All right... Here we go!" Drell told him.

"...Can't I at least have someone come with me just to make sure I'm good?" Lionel asked.

"You want an excuse to be alone with Cherry." Drell smirked from that.

"You know me so well." replied Lionel.

"Mm-hmm... BRB as the kids say these days." Drell said before teleporting away.

* * *

Cherry was in her bed, sleeping after 12:00 noon as she had a lazy day. Drell poofed up behind her, ready to yell as loud as he could, but just chose to set off an old-school alarm clock instead.

"FIRE!" Cherry cried out as she ran out of bed in her pajamas, running out the door with a panic.

"Cherry, wait a second!" Drell told her.

Cherry ran out the front door, though shivered a bit as she came out to her yard before looking around, then saw that her house looked just fine which made her growl a bit as she came back inside to see her visitor. "Drell, what're you doing here after midnight?" she then asked.

"It's noon and you have a job to do." Drell told her.

"I thought Lionel had a solo mission today?" Cherry replied while shivering since it was November.

"He wanted an excuse to have you along." Drell replied.

"I bet he did..." Cherry said. "What's the mission?"

"You have to help a poor girl who's in trouble, but you both won't be alone for that." Drell replied.

"Who else is gonna help?" Cherry asked. "Atticus and Mo have their own thing going on."

"Oh, it won't be part of the Adventure Team like you guys," Drell stated. "It'll be a little like when you met Rocky the Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose if you know what I mean."

"Hmm... Tempting..." Cherry replied. "I guess I'm a little bored at home with nothing to do."

"I suppose that's a yes, then," Drell replied. "Or close enough."

"It's a yes, but, uh, could you get out of here for a couple of minutes?" Cherry asked since she was still in her pajamas.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, okay..." Drell said as he left her bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"If it's gonna be like when we met Rocky and Bullwinkle, I hope there's no jealous friends invovlved." Cherry said as she got herself dressed.

* * *

Lionel was in the tree-house, watching television.

Drell teleported inside with him, making it creak slightly. "I'll make this quick, but Cherry will be with you in a bit." he then told Lionel.

"Nice." Lionel beamed.

Drell looked all around the tree-house. "So, uh, do you live up here or what?" he then asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Lionel. "It's my thinking spot, bed's right over there," he pointed to a nearby sleeping bag. "Though I've considered moving indoors on account of the colder weather."

"Yeah, you probably should since it'll be winter soon," Drell advised. "Might get a little too cold in here."

Cherry soon came down the street with her jacket as she looked around.

Lionel put on a jacket and climbed down the rope ladder. "Ready when you are...!" he called to Cherry, since he was a bit of a distance from her.

"Alright!" Cherry replied.

Drell came over to see them out.

"Who is our target?" Cherry asked.

"A poor girl named Doris Robertson," Drell said as he brought out a picture to show her. "She's having a lot of trouble, especially after the death of her grandfather, Albert."

"Hmm... Something about her reminds me of the older daughter of my father's old friends, Penny." Cherry remarked about Doris's picture.

"Seriously though, you may as well let me know about her," Lionel replied. "I still know basically zilch about her."

"Are you talking to me or her?" Drell asked Lionel from what he said.

"Her." Lionel clarified.

"All right, I'll send you off so you can talk, I'll be watching you guys," Drell replied. "Goodbye, Cherry and Lionel."

"See ya." Cherry said.

Soon, the two were beamed away with magic as they flew through a portal together, off to a brand new adventure. Drell took that time to go visit Hilda at the coffeehouse even though she would be at work with Sabrina who had recently dyed her hair.

* * *

"Hey, Hil!" Drell exclaimed as he zapped in. "Just thought I'd pop in and say hi."

"Oh... Um... Hi!" Hilda smiled. "...I hope that suffices."

Sabrina chuckled from that as she cleared a table for her aunt.

"Was that a zap?!" A guy around Sabrina's age asked. "What was that? What's going on?!"

"Oh, relax, Brad, that was nothing," Sabrina smiled nervously. "My, erm, uncle just came for a visit."

Drell glanced at the camera. "Well, she's not technically lying..." he said.

"Hi, Uncle!" Sabrina smiled.

"Oh, hi, Sabrina, it's good to see, your good-... GRACIOUS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOUR HAIR?!" Drell smiled back before overreacting from her new hair color which went from golden blonde to a scarlet red.

"I thought I needed a little change," Sabrina smiled. "Do you like it?"

"...Like is strong word... I gotta go..." Drell said before zipping off to the men's room to wash out his eyes.

"Wild guess, that's not exactly a positive reaction." Hilda replied.

"Oh, come on!" Sabrina pouted. "Why's everybody gotta knock my red hair?"

"I swear, I saw magic from your uncle..." Brad grumbled to himself mysteriously.

"Relax, Brad, you're overreacting." Sabrina told him as she tried to keep her family's secret safe.

Brad shrugged and went back to work.

"Phew..." Sabrina sighed. "Hmm... I wonder what Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch are up to?" she then asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry and Lionel still floated through the portal which would lead them to their next adventure.

"Okay, so what were you asking earlier?" Cherry asked. "Something about who someone is?"

"Yeah, that Penny kid." Lionel replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Cherry replied. "My father has these old friends, Oscar and Trudy Proud. They used to be my godparents back before the prophecy started since my dad and Oscar were close with each other, almost like brothers, and their older daughter is named Penny. They live far away from here, but I visited them in time for Penny's 16th birthday, so Penny's sometimes like a sister or a cousin to me."

"Ohhh..." said Lionel.

"That's about it," Cherry replied. "I feel like I should visit her again soon though. I feel like some of those so-called friends of hers aren't very good friends."

"How so?" Lionel asked.

"Well, Zoey's alright, she's a sweetheart," Cherry began to explain. "Dijonay's pretty bad though. One time, she had to babysit her bunch of brothers and sisters, but she left Penny there to go to a concert... LaCienega's the worst though, she's pretty much that stuck-up mean girl to Penny all the time, but they're close neighbors and her parents get along great with Penny's parents. Sticky's pretty cool too though."

"I see," replied Lionel. "Maybe I ought to tag along for the next time or maybe they'll come for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see," Cherry said. "I dunno why, but that picture of that girl we have to help reminded me of Penny."

"Looks like we'll find out why that is soon." Lionel replied.

They soon came to the end of the portal which engulfed them in a bright light that would take them to their adventure.

* * *

A girl in a hooded sweatshirt was shown to be running home after school as she looked upset about something.

"That must be our person," Lionel said as he checked the picture. "Hmm... Yep, that's the one."

"Wait... How do we land?!" Cherry asked.

"Uh-oh..." Lionel replied.

The two yelped before Lionel brought out a giant pillow for them both to land on in the middle of the street right in front of the girl as the other people passed by with their own business.

"Uh...?" Doris blinked.

"Doris Robertson?" Cherry asked.

"...Yes...?" Doris replied.

"We're here to help you!" Cherry proclaimed as she tried to stand up straight.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lionel replied as he stood as well.

"Uh... Okay..." Doris said. "So... You know my name, who are you two?"

"I'm Cherry Butler and this is my associate: Lionel Schwartz." Cherry introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Lionel added.

"Um... Good to meet you too..." Doris said. "I guess you could come with me."

"Yeah, let's hang out," Cherry replied before mumbling the next part. "And find out whatever the heck is your problem 'cuz Drell never told us."

* * *

Doris shrugged as she saw they weren't dangerous, so she let them come in with her as she unlocked and opened the door before calling out as her home seemed to be empty so far. "Ma? ...Ma!"

A note was shown to be on the fridge to show why Doris was currently home alone which said:

**_"Sweetheart, _**

**_There's food in the fridge for you and Lauri. Dad is on a two-day business trip to the Poconos. I'll be home later. _**

**_Love, Mom"_**.

"The Poconos?" asked Lionel, scratching his head.

"They're these mountains in Pennsylvania." Cherry replied.

"Typical..." Doris mumbled about her parents being gone. "As if today couldn't get any worse..."

"You wanna talk about it?" Cherry asked her.

"It's nothing..." Doris sighed as she decided to distract herself by watching some TV.

"Okay... Why don't we see what we got on TV?" Lionel suggested as he sat down with her.

Doris shrugged as she let them, not seeming to mind or care that they were there.

Cherry sat along with the two as Doris looked very sad about something as she put on her favorite show which was Fat Albert which had the Cosby kids against a group of bullies. "Oh, cool choice..." She then said as it was a classic cartoon.

"Huh..." Lionel replied. "I don't think I've seen this before."

They soon watched the show all together.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you ready to lose?" Dumb Donald said to the group. "Because when I buck-buck, you better duck-duck."

"Are you gonna buck-buck or are you just gonna talk-talk?" The lead teen rolled his eyes.

"Buck-buck #6 comin'!" Dumb Donald called out as he jumped high in the air and landed on the Cosby gang without falling apart.

"Yes! We held!" The lead teen smirked. "Now, we're the buck-buck champions of the world."

"Wait! We still have one more guy." Kid Bill told him.

"Bring him out then." The lead teen retorted.

"Come on out, Faaaaat Albert!" Kid Bill called out before smirking at the bullies. "He loves to hear us call his name."

Just then, they heard booming footsteps. Standing there was the man, the myth, the living legend: Fat Albert himself. "Hey-hey-hey, who wants to play?" he asked.

"Aw, no!" exclaimed the teens. They turned tail and took off.

* * *

Lionel snickered. "Look at 'em run!" he wheezed.

"Not so tough now, are ya, boys?" Cherry added with a smirk.

The group of bullies ran away, now scared of Fat Albert. Doris seemed to move her face a bit, but she didn't exactly smile.

* * *

"Fat Albert, you got a problem to solve," An older man known as Mudfoot Brown told Fat Albert as he suddenly came to the junkyard. "I just saw Danielle. She said she was quittin' school and running away from home."

"Looks like Danielle is in trouble," Fat Albert told her friends. "We have to help her."

We cut to the gang running to Danielle.

"Hey, Danielle." Fat Albert called to the girl.

"What do _you_ want?" The girl glared at him.

"You can't quit school and run away."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, _I_ care about you."

"Well, don't. Every time someone says they care about me, they wind up leaving me."

Doris seemed to get hit by that in a sensitive spot as a tear rolled from her cheek and landed on her TV remote.

"Wow, this show is profound," Lionel remarked. "Those guys in the 70's and 80's knew what they were doing!"

"Yeah, you sadly don't see that a lot around these days," Cherry agreed. "Especially when they ruin a sweet, sincere moment with a stupid joke right after."

Doris seemed to be crying though during the show.

"But Danielle, you can't let fear-" Fat Albert told Danielle until he heard something. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rudy asked.

"That." Fat Albert replied.

"Hello?" Danielle glared as she moved Rudy out of the way. "We have lines here, people."

"That," Fat Albert said as he moved Danielle out of the way as he heard something. "Don't you hear that?"

"I have done guest spots on _Bugs Bunny_ and _The Jetsons_, and I have never been treated like this," Danielle complained before storming off in offense. "I am _so _out of here!"

* * *

"Wow, that felt unexpected." said Lionel.

"I don't remember this show breaking the fourth wall very often..." Cherry remarked.

Doris looked curious of what was going on in the show now. The tear fell into the TV world and it soon opened a portal to the real world.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! What is that thing?" Fat Albert asked as Cherry, Doris, and Lionel came toward the screen which showed their faces to the cartoon characters.

"It's monsters!" Bucky cried out.

Mushmouth said something out of fright.

"Mushmouth thinks the monsters will crawl in here and get us." Weird Harold translated.

"I am so confused!" Dumb Donald cried out as he hit his head with his hands.

"It's not a monster," said Fat Albert. "That's a girl... And she's cryin'. I'm going to help her."

"Albert, you can't go!" said Kid Bill. "We're cartoons, and this is our show!"

"I have no choice." Fat Albert decided.

"You go out there, you'll poke your eye out." Mudfoot Brown warned as he pointed right to his eye as it bulged out a bit.

"Why do adults always say you'll poke your eye out?" Russell rolled his eyes and crossed his arms from that.

Fat Albert soon ran toward the portal as Doris backed away scaredly and soon, the iconic cartoon character burst out of the TV screen and was halfway in and halfway out.

* * *

"Huh... I guess this _does_ sorta remind me of that Rocky & Bullwinkle adventure." Cherry remarked to herself, a bit unfazed while Doris freaked out.

"Whoa... This is AWESOME!" Lionel exclaimed.

Doris soon threw pillows at Fat Albert as she felt scared over what was going on.

* * *

Back in the cartoon world, the Cosby gang held onto Fat Albert's legs to pull him back in.

"Let go of my legs!" Fat Albert cried out.

"Go away!" Doris told him as she hit him with a pillow.

"Let go of my legs! Ow! Quit hittin' on me!

Doris: Go away!

"Ow. Why you doin' me like that?" Fat Albert glared as he grabbed the pillow. "Give me the pillow and stop hittin' on me. Let go of my legs!"

The gang let him go and he was out of the TV and fell on the ground before he got up on his feet.

"Oh. You stay away from us," Doris told him. "I'm gonna 911 on you. Oh, this cannot be happenin'. I'm losing my mind. Yeah, that's it."

"Uh, nah, Doris," said Lionel. "I see it, Cherry sees it. This is as real as real can get. And once again... It is AWESOME!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Fat Albert said as he took a look at himself. "How'd I get this way?"

"I have no idea!" Doris replied. "You just need to get back into that television set right now."

"I don't think that's gonna stop them." Cherry said as the other Cosby Kids were on their way out of the TV too.

First, Rudy came out of the TV, then Dumb Donald, then Mushmouth, next was Bucky, and finally, Weird Harold.

"Russell, you stay here!" Kid Bill told his brother as he took off.

"I'm tellin' Mom on you." Russel groused, annoyed at being left out of the adventure.

"Look at you." Rudy said.

"My teeth." Bucky replied.

Kid Bill was halfway through the TV set. "Guys, help. Get me out of here," he said to them worriedly until the gang pulled him out. "Oh, my. Look, look at us. This is nuts. W-We gotta get back." he then said to them.

"No, no, no," Fat Albert told his friends. "That girl has a problem."

"It's my job to help people with their problems, guys," Cherry replied. "That's why I have these adventures, unlike those so-called video crossovers that spread all over the internet worse than The Black Death."

"Well... Maybe they could help us solve Doris's problem," suggested Lionel. "After all... It IS their movie."

"Hm... Fair enough..." Cherry shrugged. "I tried."

"What problem?" Doris asked them.

"Well, you must have a problem," Fat Albert clarified. "You were cryin'."

"Right. Um... Um, I was cryin' because, uh... I-I... lost my, um... My backpack!" Doris replied.

Rudy glanced over to see a backpack on the couch which made him ask, "Is _that_ it?"

"Oh, you found my backpack! Oh, you guys helped me find my backpack," Doris beamed as she made it seem like that was her issue, though it clearly was not. "Oh, thank you so much. N-Now you guys can go back into the TV because you solved my problem."

"Problem solved," Kid Bill shrugged to the others. "Let's go home."

"Stay tuned for more of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids!" said the announcer as a promo for TV Land was soon shown.

"Mushmouth, you go first." said Kid Bill.

"Noba... Wubba... Wubba me?" Mushmouth said as he was picked up by his sides.

"One!" shouted Kid Bill as they tried pushing Mushmouth back into the television, but only succeeded in hitting the screen.

"They're not lettin' him back in." said Dumb Donald.

"My ba... Hebba hurt. My... My..." mumbled Mushmouth.

"Mushmouth says his head hurts." translated Weird Harold.

"Okay. As soon as the commercial is over and your show is on, you guys can go back in there, right?" Doris asked the Cosby Kids.

"I hope so." Kid Bill replied hopefully.

The others shrugged from that as they weren't too sure.

"Okay. Um, I'll go get some drinks," Doris said as she walked off to the kitchen. "You guys stay put."

The others watched her leave, though they didn't stay in the living room long.

* * *

"Okay, Daddy and I are gonna have to have a long talk. I don't know how, but I'm gonna tell him that we need a gate. Some kind of guard or a screen to put over the TV set, s-so nobody can get out. Okay," Doris told herself before yelping as she suddenly had company. "Don't you guys make noise when you enter a room?"

"Well, I never thought about it," Fat Albert shrugged. "We... We just enter."

"Clearly they've mastered the art of stealth," Lionel remarked. "Too bad Animaniacs decided to straight-up mock the show years after the production company had been closed down."

"Okay, here are your drinks." Doris told the group as she gave them all soda cans.

Rudy picked up the pack as everyone took a can each to drink from, though the Cosby Kids looked curious of the cans. Cherry was about to open hers to drink from, though the Cosby Kids examined the cans like they were unnatural.

"Do you have a can opener?" Rudy asked Doris.

"Relax, pal; I got it." said Lionel as he helped open the cans.

"Ooh..." The Cosby Kids looked with awe like he was a wizard who did a magic trick. They soon began to do the same.

"I guess they didn't have canned soda back then," Cherry said to herself. "That's news to me."

The group soon opened their sodas in sync with a tune before they soon made a beat out of it to play their show's theme song.

Lionel bobbed his head along. "Maybe. Guess bottled was the way to go!" he replied.

"Stop! Stop!" Doris complained.

They stopped singing.

"Hello?" Doris asked. "What are you doing?"

"Singin'." Kid Bill said like it was obvious.

"I know you're singing, but aren't you gonna drink?" Doris replied.

"Not unless somebody writes that we're thirsty." Fat Albert shrugged.

"Ah, right, cuz they're cartoon characters." Lionel replied.

"Okay... Forget the drinks," Doris replied. "The commercial's almost over, and you gotta get back."

And so, they walked into the living room, only to see the show's credits playing. **_"Stay tuned to TV Land for more of your classic TV favorites. There's no place like TV Land!"_** said the announcer.

The group looked confused.

"Where's our show?" asked Kid Bill.

"It's over," Doris sighed to them. "Your show is over."

"Pardon me, Miss." Kid Bill spoke up.

"My name is Doris." The girl replied.

"And I'm Cherry and this is Lionel." Cherry added.

"Doris, Cherry, and Lionel," Kid Bill replied. "Those are nice names."

"I know a dog named Doris." Dumb Donald spoke up.

"So Doris, when is our show on again?" Kid Bill asked.

"2:30. Tomorrow." Doris replied.

"What do we do now?" Bucky asked the others.

"I don't know." Dumb Donald shrugged.

"I _know_ you don't know," Bucky glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"I wasn't talking to _you_."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"I thought I was talking to _her_."

"Will you stop that?!" Cherry ranted.

"Guys, guys!" said Kid Bill. "I say we wait with Doris and her friends until our show is on again tomorrow."

The group nodded in agreement. Doris gave a nervous smile.

"I've been through stuff like this before," Cherry told Doris. "Just stick with me."

"You have?" Doris asked.

"Yeah, most specifically, I met a moose and a squirrel who came from the TV," Cherry replied. "I had to help them against their arch enemies, who I am fairly certain I will never see again as I speak this sentence."

A buzzer was sounded as the screen froze which a red light blinking on and off to the readers as this seemed important with a sign that said:** "TEMPTING FATE".**

"Let's take a walk." Cherry said then as the screen played again.

Lionel reached over and spun the page away, to show them now walking down the street.

* * *

"I don't think we should be outside," Kid Bill said to the others. "We don't belong here."

"I don't know about that," Fat Albert replied. "This neighborhood looks kind of familiar."

"Ooh! Cody, can I ask you a question?" Doris asked a small kid on his bicycle.

"Sure." The boy replied as he stopped.

"Do you see anyone?" asked Doris.

"I see you." replied Cody.

"Anyone else?" asked Doris.

Cody looked over to see Cherry and Lionel with Fat Albert and his friends. "I see two teenagers, and a bunch of bizarre-looking freaks." he replied.

Doris gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem, Doris," said Cody, biking off. "See you around."

Cherry gave a glance at the kid with a shrug, but at least someone else could see Fat Albert and the gang.

"Okay. Other people can see you, too," Doris said with relief. "That's good. I think. Okay, bye!"

"Hey, you can't ditch them!" Cherry said, trying to keep her from leaving.

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "What if someone _else _were to see them? Someone not so nice?"

"Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do about them," Doris sighed. "I guess I'll find out later."

"She doesn't mean anything to me," A man's voice said as he spoke on his flip phone. "You're the only woman who means anything to me. You're the only woman that matters."

"Drell?" Cherry asked before seeing another man who had spoken. "Oh, sorry. You sound like this guy I know."

"Uh... Yeah..." The man said to her before saw her with Fat Albert and the gang. "Hold on a second, Ma," he then hung up as they seemed to be staring at him. "Can I help you guys?"

"Um, what are you talking into?" Kid Bill asked him.

"A phone." The man stated simply.

"It... It doesn't have any wires." Bucky replied.

"You guys yankin' my chain?" The man glanced at them strangely.

"I didn't know you had a chain." Dumb Donald replied.

Lionel leaned over. "Uh... Guys? Those are like... All-new super-advanced phones," he explained. "Ya know... Like how you got those sodas canned instead of bottled?"

"Yeah?" The group replied from that.

"Well, this is the future," Cherry said. "It's time to live in the future."

The group looked a bit amazed from where they were right now.

"Hey, Jer." Doris greeted the guy.

"Hi, Doris," The guy asked her. "You know these guys?"

"Uh... Yeah," Doris replied. "I met them today."

"Okay. Enjoy them," The man told her before he got back on the phone. "Hey, Ma. No, a bunch of wackos. Yeah."

"That guy looked familiar." said Lionel.

"...Maybe it's not such a good idea to have you guys hang with me," said Doris. "So I'll see you tomorrow, 2:30."

"So... You're just gonna ditch these guys?" replied Lionel. "With their limited knowledge of the future?"

"Well, I don't know what I can do to help them." Doris shrugged.

"Where will we go?" Bucky asked.

"What will we do?" Dumb Donald added.

"Why don't you bu-bu-bu... Bike us?" Mushmouth pouted.

"Mushmouth wants to know why you don't like us." Weird Harold translated.

"Alright, alright, you can come with me," Doris told them which made them all very happy to hear that. "Look, just don't tell anyone who you guys are. Everybody already thinks I'm weird."

"I know what you mean." Weird Harold remarked.

"Well, at least you _have_ friends." Doris mumbled to him.

"I knew it!" Fat Albert exclaimed. "You _do _have a problem! All we gotta do is get you some friends!"

"No. No. Absolutely not." Doris protested.

"You know who you're talking to?" Rudy asked her.

"Hey, look. Nobody is talking to anyone, or you're not going anywhere," Doris glared a bit. "Now, come on. This is my last class, and I don't want to be late."

"I thought you were out of school a bit early..." Cherry remarked.

"Good point," replied Lionel. "Best get moving."

And with another turn of the page, they were right outside Ardsley High School.

* * *

"Good afternoon, class," said the teacher.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Forchick." said the students.

"Since there's a three-day weekend coming-" Mrs. Forchick began before she saw Doris who came in with the group as she raised her hand. "Oh, yes, Doris?"

"Um, I have some... Visitors with me, and I didn't think you'd mind if they audited the class." Doris said to the teacher.

The group each greeted the class in their own way, and luckily, there seemed to be plenty of room for all of them.

"Alright, kids," Mrs. Forchick told the class. "Come on. Find a seat."

Fat Albert sat with Doris as Cherry and Lionel sat at their own table while Rudy sat with a blonde boy.

"Nice clothes," The blonde boy smirked, about to fist bump Rudy. "Name's Darren."

Rudy tried to shake his hand, but made his hand into a fist as Darren tried to shake his hand then, but they both then decided not to do that.

"This is going to be fabulous." Cherry deadpanned to herself.

"At least it'll be funny." Lionel added.

"What's that on your head?" A boy with a mohawk asked Dumb Donald.

"It's my hat." Dumb Donald replied.

"Why don't you take it off?"

"I have no face."

"Right..." The boy said as he decided to sit with Mushmouth instead. "What's up with that guy?" he then asked about Dumb Donald.

"I ba do badoby, by myba namba iba M-Mushmouth," Mushmouth replied. "And you?"

The boy just stared at him which made Mushmouth shake his own hand.

"Like I said... _Very _amusing." Lionel smirked.

Cherry just face-palmed a bit.

"And now, why don't we begin by having your friends introduce themselves?" Mrs. Forchick suggested.

"Oh, alright," Fat Albert said as he came to stand up to the class. "Well, I'm Fat Albert."

The students laughed a little from that.

"Doris says you're visiting," Mrs. Forchick replied. "Where is it that you live?"

"North Philly," Fat Albert said which prompted more laughter which confused him. "What? Was that funny?"

"Yes, it is," Mrs. Forchick explained. "Considering the fact that you're in North Philadelphia, and therefore are visiting North Philadelphia from North Philadelphia. Is there something more you want to say, Albert?" she then asked.

"Oh, uh, yes," Fat Albert replied. "We're here because Doris has a problem."

"Oh, God..." Doris groaned.

"Yeah, we're here because she doesn't have any friends," explained Fat Albert. "And we came here to tell everyone to be her friend."

"This is starting to remind me of that _Animaniacs_ parody they did of Fat Albert," said Lionel. "They called it 'Obese Orson', and basically said 'we prefer to teach pro-social values until they leak out of everyone's ears and spill all over the ground'."

"Really? I don't remember that parody." Cherry said to him.

"It was in the episode _'Back in Style'_," said Lionel. "It was meant to be incredibly insulting to Filmation... Even though they'd been out of business for six years by then."

"Hmm... I'll have to check that out later..." Cherry replied.

"That's very nice," Mrs. Forchick told her students. "Alright, kids, power up. Log on and access the Internet."

"Alright! This is my kind of class." Cherry smirked as she happily opened up her laptop.

"Cowabunga!" Lionel exclaimed.

Dumb Donald raised his hand.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Mrs. Forchick.

"...What's this?" asked Dumb Donald, pointing to the laptop.

"...Why don't we put those down?" suggested Mrs. Forchick as Doris looked visibly embarrassed.

The others looked to each other as this class seemed to be a challenge for the Cosby Kids.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was one of the more humiliating experiences of my life," Doris said as they soon came outside after the class had ended. "Look, I don't have friends because I don't want friends. So if you guys would stop trying to help me, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fat Albert spoke up. "You run track?"

"Yeah, I do. My grandpa used to run track for Temple," Doris explained bashfully. "It was important to him, so I run."

"Wish I had enough energy to run." Cherry remarked.

"Well, are ya fast?" asked Fat Albert.

"No, I'm not," replied Doris. "I'm lucky just to finish."

"Hey-hey-hey, don't think that way," said Fat Albert. "I'm sure you could win and I'll be here to cheer you on."

Lionel nodded. "Same."

"Hey, who's that?" Cherry asked as she saw a slightly older girl on the track field.

"Oh, that's my sister, Lauri." Doris explained.

"You two don't look that much alike." Cherry said.

"Well, not really my '_sister_' sister. My _foster_ sister," Doris explained as she decided to leave. "My family took her in last year. Well, I'm gonna go get ready. You guys just stay put. Don't walk. Don't talk. Don't do anything and I do not have a problem."

The others watched her go, though Fat Albert looked a little distant from the others.

"Hey, Fat Albert," Kid Bill asked him. "You sick or something'?"

"I'm going to go talk to Doris's sister," Fat Albert replied. "You know, about Doris's problem."

"Is he all right?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know." Dumb Donald shrugged.

"I _know_ you don't know. I wasn't talking to _you_."

"I wasn't talking to _you_."

"Do you guys do this often?" Cherry asked them.

"Sure looks like it." Lionel replied.

Fat Albert soon went over to see Lauri.

"Guys! Guys!" Kid Bill warned the others.

* * *

"You're Lauri." Fat Albert said to the girl.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Fat Albert."

"Well, Albert, is there something you want?"

"We better stop him." Cherry suggested.

"That's usin' yer noodle." Lionel nodded, and they went over.

"Wait. Don't rub it." said Lauri, as she reached up to Fat Albert's head to hold his eye open.

"Oh, boy. That be some nice budda-bup." remarked Mushmouth.

Weird Harold glanced at his friend. "You watch your mouth." he reprimanded him.

Lauri leaned in and gently blew something out of Fat Albert's eye. "That better?" she asked.

"Yeah." Fat Albert replied.

"My mother showed me how to do that." Lauri explained.

"She blew in his eye." Rudy remarked.

"What does that mean?" Bucky wondered.

"I don't know." Dumb Donald shrugged.

"I _know_ you don't know." Bucky glared.

"Now don't you start that again!" Cherry scolded, sounding like a vulture from The Jungle Book.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Criminy..."

"So..." Fat Albert said. "Doris says you two are sisters."

Doris looked over and saw the two talking. A look of dread crossing her face, she ran over to stop them.

"Oh, hello." Cherry said as Doris passed by.

"I mean, not real sisters, but foster sisters." Fat Albert continued.

* * *

A couple of jerks soon noticed that Fat Albert was talking to Lauri.

"Man, there's no way I'm letting that fat kid get over on Lauri." The first one told the other.

"See, Doris has this problem where I think that-" Fat Albert tried to tell Lauri.

"Albert, I see you two have met." Doris said as she came to the two.

"He's an athlete, Arthur. Look." said the first jerk.

"Yo. You sure, Reginald?" asked the other jerk.

"I'll talk to you later, Lauri." said Fat Albert.

"I guess he came to try out for the track team," said Reginald. "I wonder what event, uh, he could participate in. The high hurdle?"

"Yo, the belly roll!" Arthur remarked.

"How 'bout the 4.40?" asked Fat Albert.

"4.40?" asked Reginald. "You wanna race me, beefy boy?"

"You don't wanna race Fat Albert." replied Rudy.

The others shook their heads as a warning from that.

"Fat Albert?" Reginald laughed from that name.

"Yeah, he's fat, but he's fast." Dumb Donald warned.

"Fabby but fabba." Mushmouth added.

"Okay...?" Reginald glanced at him before smirking cockily again towards his competition. "Well, let's see how fast you really are."

"I already know how fast I am." Fat Albert replied.

"Look, you got a problem with racing me?" Reginald glared challengingly.

"I don't have a problem," Fat Albert stated simply. "I solve problems."

"ARTHUR!" snapped Reginald.

Arthur quickly removed his friend's jacket, revealing his jersey.

"Okay, I'll race you," said Fat Albert. "But I can't take my clothes off."

"Great," said Reginald. "'Cuz nobody wanna see all that blubber anyways."

"What_ever_, man." Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

* * *

The two soon came out onto the track field to have their little race.

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Rudy called out.

The two then ran with each other, though Reginald seemed to run faster than Fat Albert did.

The group cheered for him, and surprisingly, Fat Albert caught up to Reginald. "You're doin' very well, Reggie," he complimented. "You run really fast," Then, he began to run faster than him. "Running is good exercise, innit?" he asked. "Later!" And he sped off, outpacing Reginald.

The group clapped and cheered for him.

"Dude's faster than Eggman." Lionel remarked.

"Not so fast now, are ya, Reggie?" Cherry smirked a bit.

Surprisingly, Fat Albert won the race, much to the annoyance and frustration to Reginald. The others cheered for his victory while Arthur looked confused over what just happened.

"You know what, Reggie? Even though you came in second place, it doesn't mean you're not a winner, too." Fat Albert advised with a small smile.

"You haven't seen the last of me, fat man!" Reginald glared before he walked away from him. "Fat, fat, fat, fat!"

"Widdle baby want his bottle?" Lionel cackled, rolling on the ground and blowing a raspberry, though Cherry stopped him before he got to mooning.

"Hey, yo," said Arthur. "Nobody makes a fool of Reggie except for Reggie." And he ran off, too.

"Let's hear it!" exclaimed Rudy, and he and the others gathered around Fat Albert, cheering for him.

"How did you do that?" Lauri smiled. "You were amazing."

They soon heard a whistle blow which belonged to the coach who met with the other track team members. "Hey! Lauri, Doris, come on! Let's move it!" he called out to the sisters.

"Gotta go." Lauri said to Fat Albert as she dashed away from him.

"2:30, tomorrow. You're out of here." Doris told him as she followed after her sister.

Fat Albert still looked at Lauri a bit differently.

"He's looking at her like how Thor used to look at me." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Ohhh..." Lionel replied. "Looks like he's in love."

Lauri turned back to Fat Albert and waved to him. Albert waved back with a smile, then walked off with a spring in his step. The others looked to each other as Fat Albert danced happily. The group shrugged as they followed after him as he walked off the track field.

"Well, we'd show you guys around, but we're not from around here." Cherry sheepishly told the Cosby Kids.

Lionel nodded at that.

"You think Lauri likes me?" asked Fat Albert to his friends. "Even though I'm fat. Isn't it the person who matters and not how they look?"

The gang looked confused. "Beats me. I don't know. I never had a girlfriend."

"Yeah... That's what I thought." Fat Albert replied, before heading off.

"Albert, wait!" The guys called out as they followed after him.

Cherry and Lionel followed after them, though Weird Harold ran into a lamppost.

"Owch... You okay?" Cherry asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Weird Harold told her bashfully.

"Well, try to be more careful next time." Cherry told him.

"You know, she blew in my eye." Fat Albert smiled about Lauri.

"Fat Albert, try to stay focused," Kid Bill reminded him. "You got a problem to solve-"

"I know that."

"Look!"

They all looked to see a poster for Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids on a store called Videopolis which was coming soon to DVD.

"That's who you guys are." Cherry reminded Fat Albert.

"Yeah..." said Rudy. "And we're comin' out on... Divva-dee."

"What's divva-dee?" asked Bucky.

"I dunno." replied Dumb Donald.

"I know you don't-" started Bucky, but Lionel cut him off.

"Seriously, knock it off." Lionel replied.

"Look, we don't belong here," Kid Bill spoke up before he looked at his shirt. "You guys think we're losing a little color?"

"No, Mr. Worrywart." Fat Albert told him.

"Guys, I see cheerleaders." Rudy said as he saw some cheerleaders crossing the street.

"Cheerleaders?" Weird Harold spoke up. "Those are the most popular girls in school."

"Boys can be cheerleaders too." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Lionel nodded. "Sure, but their friends think otherwise," he replied. "Still...Kid Bill makes a good point. You all seem a bit... Less vibrant than you were when you emerged from the television."

"Yeah, I can't put my finger on it, but you guys seem a little... Bleak somehow..." Cherry said.

"Well, come on!" Fat Albert told the others. "We gotta get 'em to be friends with Doris. That'll solve everything."

They soon ran over to the cheerleaders.

* * *

"Uh, excuse me?" Fat Albert spoke up.

"Yeah? Who are you?" The blonde cheerleader asked.

"Well, I'm Fat Albert."

The group laughed a little from that introduction.

"Is there something I can do for you, Fat Albert?" The blonde cheerleader asked.

"Well, it would be really nice if you could be friends with Doris." Fat Albert suggested.

"Excuse me?" The blonde cheerleader glanced at him.

"You see, Doris doesn't have any friends and we have to fix that to get her some." Fat Albert explained.

"Or we could just send her to Ponyville to help save Equestria." Cherry mumbled to herself to humor herself.

Lionel rolled his eyes with a knowing smile.

"Isn't that sweet?" The lead cheerleader told her friends. "Tell you what; why don't you guys come to my party tonight? Daddy's having the whole street blocked off."

"Really now?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," The lead cheerleader smirked. "You guys can come too," She then told Cherry and Lionel. "And you can bring Doris."

"We'd love to have her come." The black-haired cheerleader added from that.

They then decided to leave with their possé.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fat Albert smiled to the others victoriously. "Fat Albert's gonna save the day."

"Save the day, save the day." The group chanted as they walked off.

Lionel and Cherry glanced at each other, curiously.

The Cosby Kids soon walked off back to Doris's with a beat in their step like a musical break.

"Hm... I wonder what Atticus is doing right now?" Cherry pondered to herself.

* * *

**_Back home..._**

Atticus seemed to arrange his books into a giant fort before he climbed inside of it. "Mm... Books..." he said before he took out a Nancy Drew to read.

* * *

**_Back to the main story..._**

"I'm sure he's doing something more interesting or exciting than that." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"No _way _he'd be _that _lame!" Lionel replied. "But I guess Doris is going to a party now. Still, they do seem a little...faded."

"Yeah, it's like they're off-color somehow," Cherry shrugged. "Might as well go to tell Doris the good news though."

* * *

They walked off after the Cosby Kids until Cherry's Spell Phone went off.

"Hello?~" Cherry greeted in a musical voice.

"Just checkin' on ya," Drell's voice replied. "You got any questions?"

"Oh, nothing major," Cherry shrugged. "The Cosby Kids seem a little faded, but Doris got invited to a party."

"Really? Okay, good, you're making progress..." Drell said, before he stopped. "Wait... Whaddya MEAN, faded?"

"Like... They seem less vibrant than when they emerged from the TV." Lionel explained.

"Yeah, it's like they're losing color," Cherry shrugged. "Just seem... Bleak... Nothing to worry about, right? Right."

"Oh, noooo..." Drell said as that sounded bad.

"...We gotta go." Cherry bit her lip as she decided to hang up.

"He sounded worried." replied Lionel.

"That's what I was afraid of," Cherry said. "Let's go catch up with the others."

Lionel looked wary of ignoring Drell's worry before they went to go to Doris's place to share the news with her.

* * *

"Hello? Cherry!" Drell glared before hanging up his Spell Phone with a grumble. "That girl is getting irresponsible lately."


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Lionel and Cherry had caught up with Fat Albert and his friends, who had caught up with Doris, who was doing homework.

"You did _what_?!" asked Doris.

"Okay, NOW she sounds like Penny," Cherry noted.

"We... Talked to Heather." replied Fat Albert.

"We told her about your problem!" added Dumb Donald.

Then they began snapping to a beat. "Saved the day, saved the day..." they recited.

"Stop that!" Doris exclaimed. "What part of 'I don't have a problem' don't you understand?!"

"She invited you to her party." Weird Harold smiled a bit.

"Isn't that great?" Rudy added.

"Well, she didn't want me to go before." Doris pouted.

"You want us to go back into the TV, don't you?" Fat Albert asked, almost sharply.

"Are you threatening me?" Doris asked him.

"Is it working?" Fat Albert asked bashfully.

"You really want to go?" Doris asked with a sigh.

"I'm a party animal." Dumb Donald beamed.

"Ooh~" The group, minus Fat Albert, oohed.

"Do you wanna go?" Doris asked Cherry and Lionel.

"Meh," Cherry shrugged. "Might as well."

"Never been to a party before," Lionel added. "Are they fun?"

"You've never been to a party before?" Cherry asked him as she looked right at him.

Lionel shook his head "no" in response. "In fact, I don't even have an official birthday!" he replied.

"Oh... I guess you wouldn't..." Cherry said bashfully. "Um... So, guys... Party?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Doris asked Fat Albert.

"Is Lauri gonna be there?" Fat Albert asked back, a bit hopeful.

"Please?" The Cosby Kids pleaded.

"She really wants you to go." Bucky added.

"Okay." Doris shrugged.

The gang cheered happily from that as they danced with her.

"Okay, okay, okay," Doris said with a laugh. "But first, we have to go to the mall."

"What's a mall?" Bucky asked.

"It's like a bunch of stores inside one big store," Lionel replied, before hearing a gasp in the distance. "Wait... Did you hear..." He was suddenly bowled over by a familiar-looking pink pony with a poofy mane.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PARTY IS?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I just don't," replied Lionel. "Never had a birthday in the 5th-Dimension, so there wasn't much need for parties there."

"Pinkie Pie, how did you get here?!" Cherry gasped, stepping back a bit.

Doris looked very wide-eyed and alarmed from the pink talking horse. The Cosby Kids looked very curious of Pinkie Pie themselves.

"Well, I was just heading up to bed, when I overheard what your friend just said!" Pinkie explained. "I couldn't let this... _Horrible_ injustice go unfixed! Nobody should EVER be blind to the joy of a birthday or a party in general!"

"Heh... Okay, you two have fun with that, I'm gonna go now..." Cherry said as she went to walk off from that.

"Oh, no, no, no, Cherry!" Pinkie Pie said as she pulled the perky goth right back over. "I NEED to help your friend and you know him best, so I need your help too!"

"We were just about to head to the Mall," Cherry muffled. "I'd have you come with us, but... I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I can work with that!" Pinkie replied, pulling out a small trinket. "Okay, party favor... Turn me into... A human teenager!"

In a Sailor Moon-esque transformation sequence, Pinkie turned into her human form, albeit with peach-colored skin instead of pink.

"Alright... We are gonna help you enjoy your very first party, AND you're gonna eventually have the best birthday EVER!" Pinkie declared triumphantly.

Lionel blinked. "...Okay."

"You are insane!" Cherry cried out.

"And you are my party helper!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she hugged Cherry with one arm, making their faces squish against each other's.

"Oh, no..." Cherry moaned as she sounded very reluctant about this team-up.

"Pinkie, look, it's alright," protested Lionel. "I can deal with all that later. I got this to deal with. Sides, I've never been to a party before, and look how I turned out!"

"It's worse than I thought," Pinkie sighed. "Just hang in there, you poor, party-less soul, you."

"Hey, what is _that _supposed to mean!?" Lionel asked, annoyed.

"Cherry Berry, we're gonna need a double on balloons, cakes, and confetti!" Pinkie Pie told the perky goth. "Maybe even more presents."

"Uh, hey, you guys want someone to go to the Mall with you?!" Cherry called out to Doris and the Cosby Kids group wearily.

"Uh... Actually I'm not really a cake fan." Lionel piped up.

Pinkie looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Good luck." Cherry told Lionel before she dashed off to go to the Mall while Pinkie Pie worried about him now.

"Way to leave me in the freakin' lurch!" Lionel yelled. "You owe me DOUBLE fer this..."

"Now... About that party..." Pinkie Pie grinned at Lionel, rubbing her two hands together eagerly.

* * *

Cherry came to the Mall as Doris was there with the Cosby Kids and decided to look for them. The group was riding on an elevator.

"Wow..." said Dumb Donald. "It looks like an indoor town!"

The elevator door opened up a bit.

"Alright, everybody stay with-" Doris began to instruct, only for the Cosby Kids to run out the elevator as quickly as possible. "...Me."

But the group was too excited to listen. Bucky was waving to the people through the window, while Doris was sorting through the clothes for something to wear for the party.

"I dunno WHY I'm doing this," she sighed. "I mean, it's a party. I hate parties."

Cherry heard an all-too-familiar gasp in the distance, and face-palmed.

"Cherry! This town needs me!" Pinkie Pie cried out as she grabbed and shook Cherry again in a cartoony fashion.

"Okay, you go help them... I'll catch up later..." Cherry said dizzily.

Lionel crawled out of Pinkie's mane. He said nothing, just let off a small growl of aggravation.

"Oh, alright," Pinkie replied. "But we're getting you a birthday, Mister!" And she bounded away before vanishing back to her universe.

Cherry shook her head to see straight again.

"What the heck was that?" Doris asked.

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it." Cherry sighed.

Lionel just muttered angrily to himself as they kept on walking. "Yeah, thanks for having my back there." he said sarcastically.

"You could've gotten to know Pinkie Pie better," Cherry smirked. "I'm sure you two would've become great pals."

"Uh-huh, and SpongeBob and Patrick could be best friends with Squidward," Lionel retorted. "Just cuz we both happen to be random doesn't automatically mean we're gonna get along."

"Well, all right," Cherry replied. "I guess I shouldn't talk since I don't really like to hang out with other goths, except for maybe the Addams Family."

Lionel nodded firmly at that. "Well? Let's hear it, then." he said.

"Um... I'm sorry?" Cherry replied.

Lionel flashed a small smirk. "Apology accepted," he replied. "Now c'mon. I think I saw two of them go to an arcade."

"Beats going to Forever 21." Cherry chuckled as they came to check out the arcade.

* * *

They came into the arcade as they passed a game called Nicktoons Racing.

"Well, I know someone who'd appreciate this game." Cherry remarked about the racing game she found.

"Oh, yeah..." Lionel chuckled.

Dumb Donald seemed to be playing a game called Top Skater and jumped which made the game talk to him.

**_"Ah, you rock, dude!"_** The game said.

"Hey, man," Kid Bill said with amazement. "It's sayin' things."

Dumb Donald did another trick.

**_"Whoa! That was tight!"_** The game continued.

"Hey, man, how'd you do that?" Kid Bill asked.

"I don't know, but it was tight!" Dumb Donald replied.

Lionel glanced to Cherry. "When you said someone would appreciate this game, did you mean Cath or Vanellope? Cuz that was mostly unclear." he explained.

"Oh... I mostly meant Cath, but I guess Vanellope would like this too now that you mention it." Cherry replied.

* * *

"Why don't you stay here and wait for Doris?" Fat Albert asked Rudy.

"Sure, sure," Rudy replied.

Fat Albert gave him a look.

"I mean, cool." Rudy nodded.

"Oh... I mostly meant Cath, but I guess Vanellope would like this too now that you mention it." Cherry replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check out the _The Big & Tall_." Fat Albert told Rudy as he walked off.

Rudy nodded before he looked at a dress and decided to check it out, but had to put it back when a woman looked at him funny. And so, Fat Albert and Bucky went to the _Big & Tall_ shop.

"Hey, buddy," said one of the staff members. "If you're lookin' to buy, then I'm your guy. If ya talk to me, you get a hat for free." he added, taking out a blue throwback cap.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fat Albert beamed to that. "I like free."

Bucky beamed from that himself.

"Now this is you." The staff member said as he showed Fat Albert a gray suit jacket next.

"Wow!" Fat Albert beamed.

"Now, come on," The staff member said, about to remove his sweater. "Let's get this sweater-"

"Uh... You know... I can't take my sweater off because, uh-" Fat Albert said, then dropped his voice low to a whisper. "I don't know what's underneath it."

The staff member blinked awkwardly. "Oooookay..." he said, taking the suit jacket off the mannequin. "Let's put the jacket _over _the sweater," He draped it onto Fat Albert, who put it on. "See how nicely this slims you?" he asked, taking him to a three-way mirror.

"You think so?" asked Fat Albert.

"I know big, and you, my friend, are big." said the staff member.

"And fat. I'm Fat Albert." Fat Albert proclaimed.

"Well, when I'm done with you, you're gonna be _Big_ Al." The staff member replied.

* * *

Next we get a montage of Fat Albert trying on all sorts of different clothes as he seemed to have fun with that so far. Bucky came as extra support.

"That'll be $10,428.22." The staff member told Fat Albert as he collected the clothes.

"Uh, I-I don't have any money." Fat Albert replied.

"What?!" The staff member's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't ask." Fat Albert shrugged.

The staff member looked frustrated as he back all the clothes in a huff, but luckily, Fat Albert got to keep the free hat.

* * *

Lionel glanced down at what was happening on the main floor. "Looks like those guys are having a jump-rope competition." he noted.

"I could never jump-rope properly," Cherry shrugged. "Probably bad balance."

They decided to check it out a bit.

"Sabrina?" Cherry asked as she saw a young blonde girl with her friend who was a brown-haired boy. "Oh, sorry. You look like someone I know."

"No, my name is Clarissa." The blonde girl stated.

Lionel blinked at that as the two kids walked off. "That felt weird..." he remarked.

"Yeah..." Cherry said with a sigh. "Guess I kinda miss Greendale right now... Is that weird?"

"Nah," said Lionel. "That's fine. I miss it a little, too."

"Uh... Let's go see that jump-rope contest or whatever..." Cherry suggested.

"You guys still jump-rope?" Fat Albert asked.

"Well, not me personally," Cherry replied. "I guess you could try it out though."

And so, Fat Albert was more than happy to give it a shot. He joined in with plenty of enthusiasm and managed to keep up with the rope.

"They call that 'double-dutch'." Bucky said to one person.

Soon, Doris and the others showed up. Handing her bag to Kid Bill, Doris joined in with Fat Albert, succeeding at keeping time with him in double-dutch. The crowd applauded from that as Doris did a great job so far.

"Heh, not bad." Cherry remarked.

The Cosby Kids gathered around Doris and Fat Albert with a rousing cheer.

"Doris, where did you learn to jump rope like that?" asked Fat Albert. "That was fantastic."

"Oh, it's just something my grandpa taught me," Doris replied. "No big deal. Lots of kids are better."

"Well, points for humility." Lionel stated.

"All right. Enough fun for one day," smiled Doris. "I think we can go home now."

They soon walked off as the Cosby Kids sang their theme song a bit.

* * *

"Sam, that group looks so familiar," Clarissa said to her friend. "I feel like I've seen them on TV."

"Yeah, I think my mom had a show with them on before too." Sam agreed.

"You don't suppose..." Clarissa asked.

"No way!" replied Sam as they walked off.

Clarissa shrugged looking into the fourth wall. "Maybe Sam's right," she then said. "Maybe I'm overreacting a little bit. After all... It's not like this is _my _story anyway."

"Clarissa?!" Sam called out.

"Coming!" Clarissa replied as she ran off to catch up with him.

* * *

**_And so..._**

The group met together back at Doris's place with a music video on TV.

"Man, it's something out here." Rudy remarked.

"Yeah, it's fast out here." Bucky added.

"It is nice out here." Fat Albert smiled as he sat on the couch and nearly tipped Dumb Donald, Cherry, and Kid Bill over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cherry yelped.

"What about _our _world?" asked Kid Bill. "We always had fun there."

"That was before we came out _here_!" Rudy replied.

"Out here, nobody has to write it in for us to have fun!" Bucky added.

"We don't belong here." said Kid Bill.

"Bill might be right," said Weird Harold. "See this picture of me and Mushmouth? I think we lost some color since then!"

"Whubba?" asked Mushmouth, taking a look.

Kid Bill took the picture and glanced at it. "Holy Cow." he muttered.

"I think this is what Drell was worried about." Lionel told Cherry.

"Heh... I'm sure it's fine..." Cherry said bashfully.

"Hey, hey, hey," Fat Albert told his friends. "It's just a picture. Pictures aren't real."

"Neither are we." Dumb Donald replied.

"I can't believe Dumb Donald is right," Kid Bill remarked. "We aren't real, and I think we're fading."

"Hey, hey, hey. We're not fading," Fat Albert told them. "Stop being such a downer."

"It is NOT fine!" Lionel told Cherry. "And you damn well know it."

"It'll be alright..." Cherry said.

"I think you should call back." Lionel replied.

Cherry squirmed in her seat a bit before she walked off with her Spell Phone to call back.

* * *

"You noticed that the Fat Albert gang is losing their color?" asked Drell. "Or did you just choose to ignore it like a bonehead?"

"I am so stupid, please help us before something terrible happens, Master." Cherry told him what he wanted to hear.

"Jeez, laying it on a little thick," Drell snorted. "I just wanted you to admit there was something wrong."

Lionel crossed his arms. "**I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS WRONG!"** he snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Cherry cried out. "What do we do?!"

"You gotta get them back into the TV before... _It _happens..." Drell replied.

"Drell, there's no need to swear, this is a G-Rated flick." Cherry said.

"_IT_. I-T. Not shit!" Drell told her. "But... I guess that's a pretty good accurate way to put it."

"You mean they're going to vanish from existence," Lionel sighed. "...How much time until it happens?"

"Hmm... I'll have to check my records..." Drell replied as he gestured for Skippy to come over as he lowered his phone. "Do a quick search on cartoon characters leaving the TV World, would ya?"

Skippy did a few gestures as if to ask a question while imitating a moose and squirrel.

"Yes, this is somewhat like when Cherry met Rocky and Bullwinkle, now hurry!" Drell rushed him. "Go! Go!"

Skippy dashed off quickly then. Lionel and Cherry glanced at the phone and waited.

* * *

They were soon briefly sent away and right into Drell's office.

"Of course... He just loves to send me here..." Cherry groaned as she hated coming here.

"I won't keep you long," Drell said. "So, they just came out of the TV Set?"

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"Well... They have to go back to the TV very soon," Drell said. "Let's say about maybe four or five days... They should go in by... They're fading because they might get wiped out of existence and become celluloid dust."

Lionel winced visibly. "Okay... That means we still have three days." he replied.

"If I were you, I'd be quick," Drell said. "Otherwise, this might be the worst thing to ever happen to Bill Cosby since that movie 'Ghost Dad'."

"Hah... Heh... Heh... Hum... Hah..." Cherry laughed very nervously. "Yes, Drell, this is the worst thing to ever come of Bill Cosby's name in his history of existence."

Lionel winced at that. "No wonder this is a lost episode..."

"All right, is that all?" Drell asked.

"I am _so _sorry," Cherry bowed her head. "I guess I was just in denial when I hung up on you earlier."

Skippy mimed slitting his throat with his hand like that was a very dumb thing to do.

"Skippy says that was stupid of you." Drell replied.

"And I don't blame him." Lionel added.

"But I said I was sorry!" Cherry told them. "Can't we just ignore it and move on?"

Drell and Skippy looked to each other with slight shrugs.

"I am NOT dating your nephew again," Cherry said sharply. "I just did that once to be nice."

"Relax," Drell rolled his eyes. "He's over you anyway."

"Look... Let's just get to fixing the problem." Lionel said.

"Should I send you back then?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, you might as well." Cherry sighed.

"Let's just hope Russell does alright without his friends around." Drell said before he sent them back to Doris's home.

"Wait, Russell?" asked Lionel. "Aw, Pufnstuf! I forgot about the kid!"

"Augh! So did I!" Cherry face-palmed. "Oh, man!"

* * *

They were soon beamed back into Doris's home.

"All right, guys, sorry about that, we-..." Cherry said before looking around to see that the place was empty. "H-Hey! Where'd they go?!"

Lionel picked up a note from the coffee table. "_'Meet you guys at the party, we went on ahead, from Doris and the guys'_."

"Argh!" Cherry groaned. "Drell, why do you always gotta make my job harder?!"

"Hey, if he hadn't called, you would've most likely kept ignoring the problem until it was too late," Lionel replied. "We might as well head on over and catch up."

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "Um... How do we get there though?"

Lionel smirked as he reached out, grabbing the end of the screen like a book page and flipped it over to show the scene of the big party. "Yeah, we're gonna be doing this a LOT!" he exclaimed.

"So I see..." Cherry replied as they cut to the next scene.


	5. Chapter 5

At the party, there was a lot of dancing with music as it seemed to be a birthday party for a girl named Heather.

"Well, uh, Lionel, this is sort of a party," Cherry said. "Like a high school party."

"Oh," replied Lionel, covering his ears. "It's very... Loud."

"Yeah, I know," Cherry said as she wore her special headphones. "Uh, I'd share these with ya, but I like the overhead headphones, I really hate earbuds, but here..." she then said as she took out an extra pair for him.

"Thank you." replied Lionel as he took them and put them on.

The sound soon got very muffled as they walked together to look for Doris and the others.

Fat Albert appeared to be with Lauri. "So, Lauri, do you think that I could be a Big Al instead of a Fat Albert?" he then asked her.

"You can be anything you wanna be." Lauri smiled at him.

"Thank you," Fat Albert replied. "Uh, can I get you a soda or something?"

"You're so sweet, but you just got me a soda." Lauri smiled as she pointed at the soda on the table.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Fat Albert said bashfully.

"You're very nice... Big Al." Lauri smiled as she reached out to pinch his cheek.

"I'll go get you a soda." Fat Albert said as he decided to leave anyway.

"But..." Lauri spoke up as she tried to stop him.

* * *

Lionel and Cherry looked on at the scenery, miming out stuff since their ears were muffled.

"Hey, Rudy." Darren smiled as his new friend.

"Hey, Darren." Rudy smiled back.

"Check this out, man." Darren said as he put on a familiar-looking hat.

"Nice hat." Rudy replied.

"Right back at ya." Darren smiled.

Rudy then began dancing with a cute girl as Fat Albert came over to Doris. "What're ya doin'?" he asked.

"I'm-" Doris started.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding, wouldja?" Fat Albert asked.

Cherry soon came over to see them.

"Now, Doris, come on," Fat Albert told the girl. "Just take a chance and go for it."

"You know, there's something about you," Doris said to him as she got a good look at him. "Something very familiar."

"Well, you do watch him on TV every day." Cherry clarified from what she heard.

"She's right," Fat Albert agreed. "Now let's go. We have some partying to do."

"Some partying?" Doris pouted a bit. "Nobody ever asks to dance with me anyway."

"Well, you can't just wait for someone to come to you," said Lionel. "You gotta get out there and MAKE them come to ya."

"Yeah, I know it's tricky, but you gotta let it happen yourself than just expect it." Cherry added.

Doris just let out a small shrug and a pout from that.

"Look, you have to get out there or else you'll miss everything." Lionel replied.

"You just can't life pass you by like this." Cherry added.

"They're both right," Fat Albert told Doris. "You just gotta get out there."

Doris sighed, gave a shrug, and decided to step out onto the floor.

* * *

"You do one, Mushmouth." Dumb Donald suggested as they sat with the birthday girl and her best friend.

"'Mushmouth'?!" Becky laughed at that name.

"Knock-Knock." Mushmouth said.

"Who's there?" Heather asked.

"Hebbada, hebba, dabbada and bedebada and bada dubba." Mushmouth replied.

"What... What he say?" Becky asked.

"I don't know." Dumb Donald shrugged.

Heather and her friend Becky laughed at the two.

"Well... Those two seem to be making great strides as well." Lionel noted.

"Yeah, I suppose they are." Cherry shrugged a bit.

"Oh, they're making fun of him," Doris frowned. "Maybe we should leave."

"Yo, yo, yo. What up, everybody?" Reginald's voice called from the deejay table. "Yo, Viper."

The deejay then turned off his music.

"How we doin' tonight? I mean, is this party off the hook or what?" Reginald smirked which made Cherry growl a bit. "What's up, y'all?"

The others cheered happily from that.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what I'm talking about," Reginald said to them. "So, look. I've got a big, fat treat for y'all. And, uh, coincidentally, uh, his name is, uh, Fat Albert."

The guests laughed from that name.

"Here we go..." Lionel shook his head.

"Ignore him, Albert," Doris advised. "He's just trying to humiliate you."

"Come on up here and, uh, say a few words to the crowd, uh, Fat Albert." Reginald said on his microphone.

"No, no, Albert, don't." Doris told him.

"Why not?" Fat Albert shrugged as he decided to climb up on stage.

"Lauri'll never talk to him after this. Trust me." Reginald smirked at Arthur.

"All right, alright," Fat Albert said as he came up to the stage. "Whoo!"

Reginald passed him the mike, but he looked confused.

"Where's the cord?" he asked.

"There is no cord, my, uh... Oversized friend," said Reginald, much to the amusement of the crowd. "What'chu gotta say... Big man?"

Once more, a few extra chuckles were had.

"I'm gonna sing a song." Fat Albert told the crowd.

"Please, no." Doris begged.

"Okay," Reginald smirked before facing the deejay. "Viper, why don't you hook him up with a little groove?"

The deejay shrugged and soon started some music.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's Fa-a-a-a-t Albert!" Fat Albert began.

"Albert can sing?" Lauri asked her foster sister.

"I sure hope so." Doris replied.

* * *

"I'm gonna sing a song for you~," Fat Albert began. "And we're gonna show you a thing or two~"

Reginald glared. "Well, ain't _you_ the hip-hop fool," he mocked.

"You'll have some fun now, with me and all the gang~" Fat Albert continued. "Learnin' from each other, while we do our thang!~"

Everyone was really getting into the groove by now. Cherry shrugged as she tapped her foot slightly from the beat. The Cosby Kids soon came to join Fat Albert on stage.

"They call me Fat Albert, that's my name~," Fat Albert continued happily. "Solving problems is my game, Now, get it jumpin' and feelin' what I'm sayin', Know the layin'? Hey, hey, hey, man! I'm so healthy, I'm glad, I wanna check myself, Pinch myself, Look at me, I love myself, And since fat's where it's at, I don't wanna get skinny, For what? I like the bigger heart that's within me!~" he then gave Reginald a soda despite the other boy being a bit of a bully to him.

Lionel twitched his nose, and the soda sprayed all over Reginald, leaving him soaked. Cherry snickered a bit from that. Reginald complained and ranted as some seemed to laugh at him, such as his "sidekick".

"Go, Albert. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go, Albert. Go. Go." The Cosby Kids jeered.

"Hey, yo, I'm not so sure this was such a good idea, Reg." said Arthur.

"Shut up, dummy!" snapped Reginald. "There's something strange about those kids though."

Mushmouth came up and tried to rap, but nobody could understand a word he said. Luckily, it was identical to most rappers of the day, so nobody paid this much heed.

"Pretty accurate actually, Mushmouth." Cherry smirked to herself.

Eventually, the song and dance ended which made the crowd cheer happily from the performance.

"That's great." Lauri smiled as she hugged Fat Albert.

DJ Viper started to play some romantic music, which prompted Fat Albert and Lauri to dance together, much to Reginald's chagrin.

"Look at him," Reginald told Arthur. "I know what Lauri's doin'. She's dancing with him to make me jealous."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah_. Man."

Rudy sat down near Doris. "Having a good time?" he asked.

"It's okay." Doris replied.

"So..." continued Rudy. "...See anyone you'd like to dance with?"

Just then, Reginald arrived by their table. "Hey, sweet thing," he said. "Wanna dance?"

Doris took his outstretched hand and went with him, as Rudy watched, feeling dejected. Cherry walked by, patting him on the head a bit as she decided to get herself a soda.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"I dunno if I can sit here much longer," Drell told Skippy. "I gotta tell Fat Albert's creator what's going on with his creations."

Skippy shrugged from that, but he didn't stop his old friend from going anywhere. Drell then decided to go.

* * *

**_Back at the party..._**

"Ugh... Where's Strawberry Crush when you need it?" Cherry complained.

"I got you." Lionel replied as he handed her a can of Strawberry Crush.

"Heh. Alright!" Cherry approved as she took the can to drink from it. "So, how's your first party treatin' ya?"

"It's alright, I guess." replied Lionel.

"Guess Pinkie Pie gave up." Cherry said.

Pinkie Pie seemed to moonwalk by with some cake.

"Pinkie?!" Cherry cried out.

"My Pinkie Sense told me you'd be here." Pinkie Pie smiled at the perky goth.

"That feels obvious..." Lionel replied. "The party is good, I guess. I'm glad the others get to have their moment."

Pinkie Pie beamed from that before she pulled them both into a hug.

"Okay, you can go now," Cherry muffled. "Why don't you visit Cheese Sandwich?"

"Hmm... I guess I could go host a Yak Mitzvah with him," Pinkie Pie smiled. "Those are all the rage in Yakyakistan and you know how popular I am there."

"Mm-hmm," Lionel replied. "You go ahead and do that."

"Until next time!" Pinkie Pie announced as she kissed their cheeks and teleported herself away with random magic.

Cherry wiped her face a bit from that with an eye roll.

"Well, _that_ happened." Lionel shrugged.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry murmured a bit.

* * *

"Reggie, no." Doris said as they soon saw that Reginald kept trying to kiss her. "Please, Reggie, don't."

"Aw, come on, baby," Reginald smirked as he kept going at it. "Don't be like that."

"I said stop it, Reggie!" Doris complained before she finally stormed away from him.

"Hey, man," Rudy glared at the boy. "You're like school on Saturday. No class."

"Heh, I'm gonna have to use that sometime." Cherry chuckled.

"Noted!" Lionel gave a thumbs-up. "Now there is ONE guy who doesn't get when to take 'no' for an answer."

"I know I should've never come to this party." Doris said to her sister as she left.

"Rudy, be a gentleman. See how Doris is doing," Fat Albert suggested before looking at Reginald a bit assertively. "You stay away from her... Or you're gonna have to deal with me."

Reginald looked at Fat Albert, the Cosby Kids, Cherry, and Lionel and soon looked a little nervous before he ran away like a coward. "Right. Uh, next time."

"This just shows what bullies are like deep down," Cherry said. "Outright chickens."

Lionel nodded, and made a goofy face as he stuck out his tongue.

* * *

It soon seemed like Fat Albert and Lauri really hit it off together like a true couple.

"We won't get in trouble for that, will we?" Lionel asked.

"Oh, he'll get over her," Cherry replied. "Trust me. Besides, I'm not one to hurt my friends."

"Oh, ain'tcha?" A voice asked her.

"Hm?" asked Lionel. "Who's _that_?"

A woman with a fox-like outfit walked over.

"Uh... Hi..." Cherry said. "...Wannabe Josie the Pussycat?"

"You know who I am, I'm Foxxy Love," The woman told her. "And you say you don't hurt your friends? How 'bout that one you have adventures with that you got in trouble?"

"Oh... Cath..." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, her, she told me all 'bout what happened after you faced that guy called Frieza," Foxxy told her sharply. "Now it's like you two don't matter to each other no more!"

"Well, maybe if she wasn't always griping about how she can't stand Atticus being the best, then maybe that wouldn't have happened." Lionel replied.

"You could've defended your friend, but you just made her look like a jackass in front of your so-called teacher!" Foxxy glared. "She told me all about what happened!"

"Well, I'm sorry I made her feel that way, but she was really being a total doofus around my other friends and even tried to scare them off sometimes with her wolves which she told them weren't ordinary wolves..." Cherry replied.

"You know they ain't!" Foxxy glared. "They could easily rip that Atticus kid apart if they wanted to!"

"We both know that's a bunch of baloney!" Lionel replied. "He'd turn 'em into skin-rugs in no time flat! But sure, yeah. The big, bad wolves would tear him asunder."

"Why did she send you anyway?" Cherry asked.

"Because you should accept your fate before you lose your best friend," Foxxy glared as she walked off. "Don't say I didn't warn you... Gotta hang out with Fat Albert and his Junkyard Gang, after the way THEY treated ME as a kid... Puddin' pop..." she then grumbled to herself as she walked off firmly.

Cherry sighed as took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily from that. Lionel patted her on the back gently.

"Maybe I should give up this whole adventure lifestyle and just let Drell drain my memories of him and everybody..." Cherry said softly. "I feel like I've been everybody's scapegoat lately."

"Hey, that's a giant load of crap!" Lionel exclaimed. "So Cath is getting all whiny and makin' you look like the bad guy! If she's got a problem, she can just come out and tell you herself!"

"Yeah... Maybe..." Cherry said. "...Maybe we should stop talking about her though before she finds out and gets all fussy with me about it the next time I see her. You know a situation is bad though if I agree with Drell about it."

"Good point," replied Lionel. "We still have our main situation to deal with."

"Yeah... Come on..." Cherry sighed as she walked off with him.

Foxxy glowered from where she stood before she seemed to fade away mysteriously like a shadow.

* * *

Eventually, the two got back to Doris's place as both the girls were home, though Lauri tried to give Doris a sister-to-sister talk. Lionel and Cherry managed to listen in as the two sisters talked.

"Are you okay?" Lauri started.

"I'm fine. I had no business going to that party," Doris said, a bit upset. "I should've never listened to Albert and-"

"What is with you?" Lauri asked. "Ever since your grandpa passed away, you're not the same. It's like you've given up. You know, the guys were just trying to help."

"I suppose you're right. Well, at least you had a good time. So, what's with you and Albert?"

Cherry looked curious as they listened.

"Oh, he seems nice," Lauri smiled. "Why don't we invite him to the track meet on Saturday?"

"Um, I don't think Albert's gonna be here on Saturday." Doris said bashfully.

"Where will he be?"

"Uh, I don't know. Besides, the fewer people who see me run, the better."

"Doris, you've got to start believing in yourself. You used to be one of the fastest runners on the team."

"Good night, Lauri."

"Good night."

Lionel and Cherry glanced at one another, curious.

"Okay, so we need to get the gang back to their world in three days now." Lionel spoke up.

"Looks like it," Cherry replied. "That can't be too hard, right?"

"For some of them, maybe," replied Lionel. "Fat Albert and Rudy might not be as willing to go home as Kid Bill."

"You have a point there," Cherry had to admit. "Might take a little motivation for the others as Kid Bill seemed to be the most eager to head back home at the very beginning, even if he kinda ditched his little brother."

"Then showing them what's happening back home might be incentive enough for them to head back!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Hey, that'd motivate me a little if I were in their shoes." Cherry agreed softly.

"Same here," Lionel nodded. "So it's decided then! We'll show them tomorrow."

"Right," Cherry agreed. "It's pretty late tonight, I guess we oughta get some sleep."

"True," said Lionel. "Good night, then."

"Night..." Cherry said as they went straight to sleep.

And so, the rest of the night passed by until it gave way to the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys still here?" Doris asked.

"Yeah, we don't have much where else to go until our adventure's over." Cherry shrugged.

"Well... I guess you could go to school with me," Doris said. "No one seemed to really notice you out of the blue like that."

"Well... Alright," replied Lionel. "That's one way to kill time."

Doris went to get ready for school with them.

* * *

After getting dressed, brushing their teeth, getting some breakfast, they soon came out to see Fat Albert and the gang there waiting for them.

"Good morning, guys!" The Cosby Kids greeted.

"Were you guys just here all night?" Cherry asked.

"We had to do what we had to do." Rudy shrugged.

"I guess." replied Lionel.

"Rudy says that you're mad at us," Fat Albert said to Doris. "Are you?"

"No. It wasn't your fault. I should have known better than to go to that party," Doris replied. "Wait. You guys haven't been here all night, have you?" she then asked.

"No. We just got here a little early," Fat Albert replied. "We didn't want to miss goin' to school with you."

"I see..." Doris sighed. "Look, you guys, I don't think you should go to school with me. I think people are getting suspicious."

"Uh, well, that... That's cool. Yeah," Fat Albert said softly. "We understand. Um, is Lauri home?"

"No. She had an early class," Doris said before she took another look at them. "Are you guys okay? You look a little... Pale. A little washed out."

"Yeah, just like yesterday, but worse." Lionel stated.

"Washed out?" Weird Harold asked.

"Well, I don't know," Doris shrugged. "Anyway, if you guys get bored, there's a park, like, two blocks that way. So I'll see you later on. 2:30. Showtime."

"2:30." Cherry said as she took out her phone to make a quick reminder as Doris left to go to school.

Lionel also made a note of that as he followed behind the both of them.

"I knew it..." Kid Bill said. "They were right, we _are _fading!"

"Stop worrying, we can't do much about it anyway," replied Fat Albert. "Might as well wait till 2:30."

"To the park!" Weird Harold exclaimed.

* * *

Some guys played some basketball as the Cosby Kids arrived to do something to fill their time in Doris, Cherry, and Lionel's absences.

"Sam, we have to get to school." Clarissa told her friend.

"I know, but look," Sam told her as he pointed over. "Look! Tell me those guys look familiar."

"You're right..." Clarissa said. "...We saw them at the Mall. Can we go now?" she then asked.

"Clarissa, we have to do something," Sam told her. "Can't you see they belong on TV?"

"Oh, Sam." Clarissa rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Hey, Weird Harold, you ever play basketball before?" asked Rudy.

"Not that I remember." replied Weird Harold, though his hand shot up to grab the basketball as it flew towards his face.

"You caught it! That was amazing!" exclaimed Rudy. "The only thing you ever caught before was a cold."

"Hey, man. You wanna play?" asked a teen in a blue and red jersey. "We could use another guy for three-on-three."

"Iba stayba wayba." Mushmouth advised.

"Alright." Weird Harold smiled as he walked off to join the team.

Rudy smiled before he saw something that got his attention as he left Mushmouth by himself. "Exercise equipment. How cool is that?"

* * *

Bucky, Kid Bill, and Fat Albert played with the baby playground toys as they rocked back and forth, having a good time even though they were obviously too old for them.

"I'll see you guys later," Dumb Donald told them. "I'm goin' to the school library."

"You can't read." replied Bucky.

"I can now... I think." said Dumb Donald.

"Ok," said Kid Bill. "But remember, 2:30. Don't be late."

"To the library." declared Dumb Donald as he walked off.

"To the slide!" Bucky announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rudy was doing pull-ups on the pull-up beam. Fat Albert wedged through to go slide down the slide while Bucky and Kid Bill watched him. Sam soon took Clarissa over to where Mushmouth was with a little girl who had a balloon.

"Hebbie deboe." Mushmouth waved at the little girl.

"What are you saying?" The little girl asked him.

"H... Hebbie deboe." Mushmouth repeated himself.

"Are you saying hello?" The little girl asked.

"Yebba." Mushmouth nodded.

"You talk funny." The little girl then said.

"See?! See!" Sam told Clarissa.

"Okay, you win!" Clarissa said. "Something weird is going on here! I think it has to do with that goth girl and her funny friend."

"Balloon." said the little girl.

"Babaloomba." replied Mushmouth.

"Don't you get it?" asked the little girl. "Ba-loon. Say 'ba'."

"Ba..."

"Now say 'loon'."

"Uh, loon?"

"Now say 'ba-loon'."

"Ba-lloon." said Mushmouth, now speaking clearly.

"Exactly!" replied the little girl.

"Balloon!" exclaimed Mushmouth.

"You've got it!" the little girl nodded.

Mushmouth was excited that he could now speak clearly. "Balloon, balloon, balloon!" he exclaimed. "Oh, thank you. This is great!"

"What the heck was that?" Clarissa muttered.

"One of the most iconic cartoon characters of all time just got a makeover, that's what." Sam replied.

"Great... Can we go now?" Clarissa asked.

"Come on, we gotta see what they're up to." Sam told her as he took her arm and dragged her off.

"Madame, it has been an extreme pleasure talking to your daughter," Mushmouth beamed at the blonde woman on the park bench who was talking with another woman. "She taught me how to say balloon. _Balloon_!"

"Well, I'm very happy for you," said the woman, looking at him oddly. "Come on, honey," she said to her daughter. "Sweetheart, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?"

"He's not strange, Mommy," said the little girl. "He's Mushmouth."

As the woman left, her daughter told the no-longer-Mushmouth, "Goodup byebee."

"Uh, Mushmouth, do you know where your other friends are?" Sam asked.

"I doubt this is important." Clarissa mumbled dryly.

"Hey, man," Kid Bill said as he, Fat Albert, and Bucky rushed over, as if on cue. "Look at old Weird Harold."

"He's shooting." Fat Albert remarked.

"He's dunking." Kid Bill added.

"And he's not falling." Bucky added.

"He's not clumsy anymore." Mushmouth spoke up, much to the surprise of his friends.

"Mushmouth, you can speak." Kid Bill realized.

"Don't call me Mushmouth." Mushmouth requested.

"Then what _do _we call you?" asked Kid Bill.

"Just call me... Mouth." replied Mushmouth, confidently, as Weird Harold came over.

"Don't call me Weird Harold anymore," he said. "I'm Air Harold now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Doris was at the library, when she found Dumb Donald reading. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "We've gotta go!"

"I'm readin' African-American history. I'm on Volume 22!" replied Dumb Donald.

"But I thought you were dumb." said Doris.

"Well, that's when I was a cartoon," said Dumb Donald. "I'm actually feeling pretty smart now. And I bet I'll feel even smarter without this dumb-lookin' hat."

And so, he removed his trademark hat, revealing he had a regular face. Clarissa and Sam came to the library to spy on Dumb Donald a bit.

"Oh, he looks kinda cute." Clarissa smirked to Sam.

"Oh, you've got a nice face." Doris told Dumb Donald.

"I do?" Dumb Donald asked before he felt his face and looked very happy. "I do! I have a nice face!"

"No. Shh. No." Doris tried to shush him since this was a library.

"Everybody, look! I got a nice face!"

"No. I'm sorry. Shh!"

"Everybody, I have a nice face."

"No! Dumb Donald!"

Clarissa and Sam watched them go as Cherry and Lionel came by.

"You sure you don't know my friend Sabrina?" Cherry asked Clarissa right behind her which startled the blonde girl. "You look a lot like her when I first met her when we were 12."

"Seriously, I don't know any Sabrina," replied Clarissa. "Honest."

"Guess it's a coincidence." Lionel shrugged.

"I guess so," Cherry replied. "But wait... Why aren't you kids in school?"

"Yes, Sam, why is that?" Clarissa smirked playfully.

"Uh, you guys looked like you were in trouble." Sam replied bashfully.

"More or less," Lionel replied with a shrug. "But that's neither here or there."

"So, mind if we help out?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I dunno if we can take in rookies with adventures." Cherry shrugged.

"Adventures?" Clarissa and Sam asked curiously.

"It's... It's a little hard to explain," Cherry said with a small sigh. "Ugh... I hope that Drell doesn't kill me over this."

"If you think you're up to the challenge... We'll gladly deputize you until we can make it official." Lionel added.

Sam and Clarissa looked to each other before shrugging.

"How hard can it be?" Clarissa asked.

"Heh... It's not as easy as it sounds..." Cherry said. "Especially with a big, hairy beast watching your every move to make sure you don't goof up..." she then looked to the fourth wall. "No offense if you're watching this right now, Drell... Please go easy on these young souls... I see a lot of potential in 'em."

* * *

"Hey, man," Darren smiled as he spotted his new friend. "What's up?"

"Hey. Nice outfit." Rudy smiled back as he saw what his friend had on which looked very familiar.

"Yeah, I figure, with this new hot look, be getting all the girls." Darren replied.

"I hear you, man," Rudy nodded. "Somethin' I been living with for years."

"Hey, man, your colors," Darren said as he took a look at Rudy. "They're fading. You need to chill with that bleach, man. I'll see you later."

"He's got a point," Sam agreed. "I mean, what happened to your clothing colors?"

"This is gonna take a while..." Lionel said, as he took a deep breath.

* * *

**_AND SO, A FEW MINUTES LATER..._**

"...So if we don't get them back into the cartoon world, they'll turn to dust!" Lionel finished.

"So I was right..." Sam said. "Something weird's going on in Cartoon Land."

"Uh... Yeah... I guess you were right, kid..." Cherry replied.

"So we can help out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you can help... For now..." Cherry said. "Now we gotta help the Cosby Kids before they all get lighter than Michael Jackson."

"Exactly!" Lionel added. "We only have a few days until they fully dissolve!"

"Oh, no..." Kid Bill said.

"What is it, Bill?" Clarissa asked.

"It's gettin' worse," Kid Bill said as he waved one hand over the other as his defected hand appeared to be transparent. "We're not just losing our color. Look at my hand. It's fading away."

The others looked to each other as they felt very haunted right now.

"I'm scared!" Bucky cried out. "I wanna go home!"

"Me too!" agreed Weird Harold.

"Then we need to get all of you guys back to the cartoon world, pronto!" said Lionel.

Bucky yelped as he slid down the stair railing and left a trail of neon green from his pants.

"You okay?" Clarissa asked.

"I think so," Bucky replied. "I'm a little cold though."

"Oh, my!" Weird Harold cried out. "I can see his behind."

"My behind?" Bucky asked bashfully.

"So that's what one looks it." Rudy remarked.

"Looks like it's broken." Kid Bill commented.

"C'mon!" said Fat Albert. "We got a problem to fix!"

"Surround him!" Kid Bill instructed, and the others circled around Bucky to cover him. "We can't let anyone see his behind! I told y'all we gotta get back to where we belong!"

"Let's go," said Fat Albert, and the group shuffled off.

"Where are we going?" asked Weird Harold.

"To the junkyard." Fat Albert replied.

"It won't be like the junkyard you know." Sam advised.

"I suppose that's true, but we still gotta go." Fat Albert replied.

"All right," Sam said. "We'll take you there."

* * *

They rushed over to the junkyard while covering Bucky on the way over as Fat Albert looked around for something, then got lucky at what he had found.

"I knew this junkyard had a few paint cans to spare." Fat Albert said as he began to paint Bucky's behind.

"Great," Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Now he has a green naked behind."

"What're you doing here?" asked Doris, arriving with Not-so-dumb Donald.

The group quickly covered their friend's shame up.

"Dumb Donald..." Fat Albert exclaimed in surprise. "You have a face!"

"Ain't it nice?" Donald asked, feeling his skin.

"Great, he's got a face," said Doris. "Now let's go. The show's already started, and you guys gotta get your behinds back in the TV."

"...But no looking." said Bucky, nervously.

Doris gave an odd expression. "At what?"

"...Never you mind." Bucky replied. "Just, no looking."

They slowly made their way back over at Doris's place which frustrated Doris with their slow pace.

* * *

"I have never seen anyone move so slow!" Doris complained. "Hurry up. The show's almost over."

"Well, we..." Fat Albert tried to explain before asking. "Why are you trying to squeeze me?"

"Watch my behind," Bucky said. "My behind."

"All right, it should be on still." Sam said as he took the remote to turn on the TV to TV Land which was the reruns channel for nostalgic viewers.

Russell was trapped inside of an old car, while the three teens from earlier laughed and jeered. "Heeeeelp!" he cried. "Fat Albert, you gotta help! They're gonna take over our show!"

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Sam said to Clarissa.

"What is it about that phrase that sounds cocky?" Cherry asked herself.

"Okay, hang on, Russell," said Fat Albert. "We'll be there soon! Bucky, you go first... On account of your incident."

"That might be wise." Cherry agreed.

"When I count to three, close your eyes." Bucky told the others before he jumped back into the TV, now vibrant in color and his pants were back to normal. "Three!"

"Way to go, Bucky!" Sam cheered.

"They're back!" Bucky cheered happily to himself. "They're back! My pants are back!"

"Yeah, but you're still Bucky." Russell smirked.

"Well, I'll be glad to get back where I can take it to the hole." said Weird Harold.

The others gave him high-fives and fist bumps before he leapt back into the television and his pants fell down.

"Hey, pull your pants up!" Fat Albert and the others told him, and Weird Harold quickly obliged with a nervous grin.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Clarissa.

"I'll go. I've become smart enough to understand that we're fading away, because we've entered into a world where we do not belong," Dumb Donald spoke up logically. "If you try to become something that you're not; you lose the essence of who you really are."

"Then, go!" Doris urged. "Go."

Dumb Donald went into the TV, but Russell, Weird Harold, and Bucky all had bewildered looks on their faces.

"Ooh, eyeballs!" Bucky yelped. "Eyeballs! Floating eyeballs!"

Without the hat, his face was just a mouth and a pair of eyeballs in the cartoon world.

"Where is your face, man?" Russell asked.

"What happened to his face?" Doris added.

"He always wore a hat in the cartoon, so nobody ever drew him a whole face." Kid Bill replied.

"Put the hat on, Dumb Donald!" Cherry cried out.

Dumb Donald put his hat on and he was back to normal.

"That was a close one." Russell sighed with relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the video store, Reginald and Arthur saw this as it happened.

"Well, well, well..." Reginald smirked. "Interesting, right?"

"Yeah." Arthur nodded.

* * *

"Alright... Who's next?" asked Fat Albert.

"How about you?" asked Kid Bill.

"Oh, uh, I've decided, uh, I'm gonna have to stay." replied Fat Albert.

"WHAT?!" Cherry, Lionel, Clarissa, and Sam asked from shock.

"No, you're not." Kid Bill told Fat Albert.

"No, you're not." Doris added.

Fat Albert tried to explain, but...

**_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news broadcast."_** The TV soon said.

"No!" Doris cried out from that. "You missed it _again_."

"Hey, hey, hey. We can make it another day." replied Fat Albert casually.

"And how do you know?" retorted Kid Bill. "Have you ever faded before?"

"Oh, we'll be fine." Fat Albert said, brushing off his friend's concerns.

"You don't care if we're fine," Kid Bill glared. "All you care about is staying here with Lauri."

"Lauri is important to me," said Fat Albert. "Maybe it's time I started caring about myself."

"I don't even know who you _are _anymore." Kid Bill remarked.

"Hey, hey, hey. I said I'm gonna stay."

"Hey, hey, hey! Friends don't let friends fade away."

"Don't use my lines on me," remarked Fat Albert. "Besides, I haven't solved Doris's problem yet."

"But I don't _have_ a problem!" Doris protested.

"Don't fight." Cherry begged, but that's just what happened.

"Yes, you do!" Fat Albert firmly told Doris.

"No, I don't!" Doris retorted.

"You think I came out of the TV just for you to tell me you don't have a problem?"

"I'm fine!"

"You were watching a happy, fun TV show."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kid Bill spoke up. "This isn't about her problem! It's about yours!"

"Hey, guys." Lauri smiled as she walked by.

"Hello, Little Miss Mary Sue Sunshine, just what we need." Cherry muttered sardonically a bit.

"H-Hi, Lauri." said Fat Albert.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Lauri asked after looking around.

"They went back." replied Kid Bill.

"In the tele-" Mushmouth started, but Doris nudged him sharply. "Ow!"

"I got some free passes for the fair tonight." said Lauri. "Albert... Would you wanna go?"

"...That would be fantastic." replied Fat Albert.

Rudy strolled over to Doris. "How about you, Doris?" he asked. "Will you come?"

Doris looked uncertain. "I dunno..." she replied.

"Please?" Rudy smiled hopefully.

Doris paused for a moment before smiling back. "Okay."

"Okay, it looks like this might take a while," Clarissa said to the fourth wall. "We'll take a quick break though. Hopefully this'll all clear up by the next chapter."

"Hey, you can't just break-" Cherry glared.

"Na, na, na, na, na~..." An annoying voice sang as Clarissa was shown with a title card that said "Nickelodeon's Clarissa Explains it All".

"I guess we'll be back after these messages..." Lionel was heard saying as the screen went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the screen came back to go back to the story. The others met up at the real world's junkyard to talk over what was going on lately.

"I just need tonight," Fat Albert told the others. "Just one night. One last night with Lauri."

"What I don't get is why they're gonna fade while Rocky & Bullwinkle didn't fade or the Looney Tunes fading from _Space Jam_ or _Back in Action_." Cherry said.

"I guess different cartoons have different rules." Clarissa shrugged as she and Sam still hung out with Cherry and the others.

"Wait, in _Space Jam_, they were in Looney Tune Land for most of the time," said Lionel. "And in _Back in Action_, they _were _on the WB Studio Lot. They didn't travel into another world."

"So explain that time with Rocky & Bullwinkle." Cherry smirked slightly.

"Nobody wrote that whole fading-away thing into the script." Lionel replied.

"All right, you guys good then?" Cherry glared into the fourth wall. "You all gonna quit complaining?"

"Where's Atticus?" A reviewer asked.

"This is a Pooh's Adventures rip-off!" Another reviewer added. "You couldn't be original to make your own Fat Albert story than just inserting yourself into the 2004 movie?"

"Why are Sam and Clarissa here?"

_"Who are_ Sam and Clarissa?"

"How 'bout NO stories?!" Cherry bribed.

The reviewers then shut themselves up.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, ya miserable little parasites," Lionel snapped. "You think it's so easy? YOU try doing this! Otherwise, keep your damn mouths shut!"

"Well, I'm gonna meet you at the girls' house," Fat Albert told the others. "I told Lauri I'd pick her up at the library."

The others simply watched him leave.

"I feel really bad for him." Kid Bill said to the others.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Sam agreed. "Then let's make his last night that he'll always remember."

"How about one all of us will remember?" Rudy suggested as he found a guitar.

"You're right, Rudy," Cherry agreed. "But we'll need a ride."

"And we're riding to the fair in style." Clarissa smirked as she saw a car that looked usable.

"Sounds like a plan." Lionel replied, taking out a few wrenches.

Sam and Clarissa decided to help out.

* * *

"Who is that girl...?" Drell asked as he watched through his crystal ball with Hilda.

"She looks like Sabrina when she was a little girl." Hilda told her husband.

"The resemblance _is _uncanny..." Drell noted.

* * *

A few hours later, Doris and Lauri came outside with Fat Albert. The girls looked excited about the fair and now looked excited as Rudy stood by the brand new car as it had a lot of modifications, such as a bright and shining arrow with flames painted on the sides of the car.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits." Rudy announced.

The girls looked to each other and soon came to go into the car.

"Rudy, have you lost your mind?" Fat Albert asked his friend.

"Albert, let's roll." Rudy replied.

"Uh, you mean start it up?" Fat Albert asked.

"Yep." Rudy replied as he took out the car keys.

Fat Albert put the keys in the ignition and turned them on, getting the sound of an engine revving (courtesy of Kid Bill).

"Doris?" Lauri asked, looking at her sister.

Doris smiled nervously. "This is all...just a little joke..." she replied. "Right, guys?"

"Um... Albert..." said Rudy. "Why don't you turn on the radio?"

Fat Albert did just that, and the sounds of accordion music played, provided by Mushmouth.

"Aw... I like this song..." Cherry said warmly as Mushmouth sang a song called "Moody's Mood for Love".

"Okay, Albert, get her some gas." Rudy told his friend.

"Gas?"

"Gas."

Fat Albert shrugged as he honked the horn and put his foot on the pedal, making the car drive off.

"It's moving!" Lauri beamed.

"Yeah." Fat Albert replied.

"It _is_ a car after all." Rudy added.

* * *

Soon, the group was at the fair, and Fat Albert and Lauri were on the ferris wheel.

"This is so much fun," smiled Lauri. "And thanks for winning this for me." she held up a large teddy bear.

"Hey-hey-hey, anytime, anyday." Fat Albert replied.

Behind them were Doris and Rudy, as well as Kid Bill and Mushmouth.

"Sure looks like they're having a blast." Lionel noted.

"Uh, you guys go have some fun," Cherry told Clarissa and Sam. "Maybe find The Tunnel of Love."

"Ew!" Clarissa and Sam replied.

"I know you're young, but you two look so close-" Cherry said.

"Lady, Sam's like my brother," Clarissa told her. "I'd never kiss him!"

"Yeah, Clarissa's like my sister," Sam said. "Just 'cuz I'm a boy and she's a girl and we're close doesn't mean we're a couple."

"Heh... I actually know just how you feel." Cherry replied as she thought about her friendship with Atticus.

Lionel chuckled at that. "Ain't it ironic?" he remarked.

"Tell me about it." Cherry replied.

Clarissa and Sam soon walked off to have some fun of their own.

* * *

"Are you sure they don't want something?" Lauri asked her sister as they stood in line at the concession stand.

"Oh, they don't eat," Doris replied. "I mean they don't eat _much_."

"Albert sure _looks_ like he eats." Lauri shrugged from that.

"So, um, are you ready for the track meet tomorrow?" Doris asked bashfully.

"Do you think they're sick?" Lauri asked as he took a look at the Cosby Kids. "They look kind of washed out to me."

"No. No, that's just too much bleach in their clothes." Doris covered up.

* * *

Rudy leaned over to his friend. "Hey, Albert, if you like Lauri, you gotta take her on a roller-coaster," he explained. "That's the best thing to take a girl on, because while the ride is goin' on, they get so scared, they want you to hold 'em. And then when the roller-coaster goes around the corner; they fall up against you and everything."

The both of them had a good chuckle.

"Okay, now watch me," Rudy said as he went over to Kid Bill. "Okay, say you're a girl and you're on a roller-coaster."

Kid Bill looked at him like his brains were coming out of his ears. "I'm not sayin' I'm a girl on a roller-coaster." he retorted. "What's wrong with you, man? Why don't you say you're a girl on a roller-coaster by yourself?"

"I'm just tryin' to show Albert something." replied Rudy.

"Uh, you wanna go on the roller-coaster?" Lionel asked Cherry.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't go backwards and it goes through loops." Cherry shrugged.

"Sweet!" Lionel exclaimed as they went off to go ride the roller-coaster.

To put it simply, everyone had a fun time on the roller-coaster, but Fat Albert was pretty spooked by the whole experience. Doris and Rudy were out together during that time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rudy spoke up.

"Sure." Doris allowed.

"If I didn't have to go back... I mean, if I was a real person, would you..." Rudy tried to say bashfully.

"Would I what?" Doris asked.

"Would you go out with me?" Rudy finally asked with a blush.

"You mean like on a date?"

"Yeah."

"But we are on a date."

"That's right... Cool."

* * *

"You were so scared." Lauri teased playfully.

"I wasn't scared," Fat Albert protested. "I just looked scared 'cuz my cheeks were wrapped around my ears and my eyelids went up over my head and everything."

"Wanna go again?" Lauri asked.

"Um, y-you go ahead." Fat Albert replied.

"Be right back." Lauri smiled as she left.

A young boy named soon came up came to Fat Albert. "You're Fat Albert!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Fat Albert smiled before they shook hands.

"What are you doin' here?" The boy asked. "You're supposed to be on TV. These bad kids chasing Russell. He needs you. We all need you. What will Mr. Cosby think if you don't come back?"

Fat Albert paused thoughtfully as the boy's father came for his son.

"Come on, Emmitt," The father said. "We gotta go."

"Dad, it's Fat Albert!" Emmitt told his father.

"Uh, come on, son," Emmitt's father said as he looked at the cartoon character bashfully "Mom's waiting."

"But, Dad, it's really Fat Albert."

"I know, I know. _Who's_ Fat Albert?"

Fat Albert then wondered to himself about what his creator, Bill Cosby, might say about him being in the real world, but then he overheard Lauri talking with Doris.

* * *

"I think this is the real thing," Lauri said. "He's charming, bright, a gentleman. And he's the first guy I've met in a long time I feel I can trust... The kind of guy that will always be here for me."

Fat Albert gave a wistful expression as he wondered what to do.

* * *

It seemed to be a normal evening in Bill Cosby's home as he was about to go upstairs until he heard his doorbell go off and opened the door to see a certain someone there. "Huh? Who are you?" he then asked.

"Never mind that," Drell replied. "Listen to me, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but you have to talk your characters into going back into the TV before they waste away from existence and become celluloid dust."

"Uh... Sure... I'll do that..." Bill shrugged. "Is this about me being in _Ghost Dad_? It's not _that_ bad of a movie, is it?"

"Oh-ho-ho, it _is_!" Drell replied. "You better remember what I warned you though otherwise, this'll be the biggest black mark in your career, Mr. Cosby."

Crickets were then heard chirping.

"...Right. Well... I'll be going." Drell replied as he vanished.

Bill did a double-take at that.

* * *

"Hopefully that got through to him." Drell said to Hilda.

"I doubt he'll believe you unless, oh, I dunno," Hilda shrugged. "Fat Albert comes to his door to talk with him about this whole mess."

* * *

As if on cue, Fat Albert came to the door of Bill's house, and knocked a few times.

"People wait till you get to the top of the stairs, then they knock..." Bill grumbled as he came back downstairs. "Who is it?"

"It's Fat Albert." said Fat Albert.

"Yeah, right." Bill rolled his eyes as he opened the door, coming face-to-face with his own creation.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mr. Cosby," said Fat Albert. "Are you his dad?"

Bill's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he subsequently fainted.

* * *

"That went well." Drell crossed his arms with a smirk.

Hilda just gave him a deadpan face that read "Are you kidding me?".

* * *

"Whoa! Uh... Help! He..." Fat Albert muttered.

Eventually, after Bill woke up, Fat Albert had a talk with him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cosby. I didn't mean to startle you," Fat Albert said to his creator. "You okay?"

"No, that's all right, son," Bill replied calmly. "Thank you. My boy, how did you get into this predicament?"

"Well, I-I-I crawled out of the TV set."

"Crawled out of the TV set. Uh, well, how?"

"I-I crawled out of there because I heard her crying."

* * *

"Do you know _how_ that happened?" Hilda asked Drell.

"Well, gosh, I don't have _all_ the answers." Drell replied as they watched.

* * *

"Who?" asked Bill.

"I heard Doris," said Fat Albert. "She was sitting on the couch and she was crying."

"Doris who?"

"Doris Robertson."

"Doris Robertson?" Bill repeated.

"Yeah." Fat Albert nodded.

"Do you know where they live?"

"Uh, North Philly."

"Albert Robertson is Doris's grandfather," Bill said a bit gravely. "He died some time ago. I designed your character after Albert Robertson, and you heard her spirit and you crawled through the set?"

"I-I guess so." Fat Albert shrugged.

"Well, that's just fine, son! All you have to do is just crawl back into the set. We're ready to go."

"I don't want to go back into the set."

"Hey, hey, hey."

"Yeah, hey, hey, hey," Fat Albert rolled his eyes from his catchphrase. "I want to stay!"

"Oh, ho, ho. No, you can't do that. See, you're a cartoon," Bill explained to him. "You're a cartoon, and you have your fellas waiting for you to do more stories. Your fans are waiting to see you on TV so you can solve problems. Especially with some fat guy with girly hair that told me so."

* * *

"FAT?! GIRLY HAIR?!" Drell glared. "Why, you-"

"Hey, he's not worth it, trust me." Hilda replied, holding her husband back.

* * *

"Oh, no, I don't want to go back into the TV." said Fat Albert.

"What do you mean, you don't want to go back?" asked Bill.

"No, I want to stay here in the real world." explained Fat Albert.

"You can't... You can't stay out here," replied Bill. "You stay out here, you're gonna turn into celluloid dust."

Fat Albert's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad somebody said it," Drell crossed his arms. "Maybe now Cherry and Lionel can get him back on TV before Fat Albert is history."

"Let's hope so..." Hilda nodded.

* * *

And so, after his meeting with his creator, Fat Albert went over to Lauri's apartment. He had some stuff to get out of the way with her before he left. Cherry and Lionel decided to secretly watch after them as birds by the window.

"Lauri." Fat Albert spoke to the girl.

"Albert?" Lauri gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I need to talk to you." Fat Albert replied.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Lauri suggested.

Cherry and Lionel quickly flew out of the way as Lauri shut the window, but as she did that, Fat Albert's fingers got caught by accident which then made him fall into a trash pile.

"Oh, my!" Lauri gasped.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Lionel noted.

"Albert? Are you okay?" asked Lauri.

"Hey, hey, hey. Fallin' is easy. It's gettin' up that's the hard part." Fat Albert replied as he struggled to get to his feet. After a bit of difficulty, Lauri managed to get him back onto his feet.

"So... What's this about?" asked Lauri.

"Uh, well, I came here to tell you... That I can no longer be your B.F.F. I can only be your B.F.U.T." explained Fat Albert.

"B.F.U.T.?" Lauri looked confused.

"Yeah, 'best friend until tomorrow'." clarified Fat Albert.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lauri.

"All right, I don't just look like Fat Albert. I _am _Fat Albert."

"So?"

"I'm really the guy in the cartoon."

"Cartoon?" asked Lauri.

"The Fat Albert show. You know, 'hey, hey, hey'." replied Fat Albert.

"This is gonna end fabulously." Cherry deadpanned as they watched Fat Albert and Lauri together.

"See, when I told you I would stay forever, I didn't know that I was fading," Fat Albert said to Lauri. "Now I'm this fading cartoon character, and if I don't go back into the TV, I'm gonna turn into a big pile of powdered celluloid."

"You know, it's almost funny," Lauri said weakly before she went to leave. "Every time someone says they care about me, they wind up leaving me."

"No, no, Lauri. Wait," Fat Albert told her. "No, Lauri. Lauri! Y-You can't let fear keep you from caring about someone."

"Albert."

"Yes?"Get some help."

"Wa-... Lauri, wai-..."

But Lauri had already slammed the door in his face. With a sigh, Albert walked off, reflecting on how badly he'd ruined things...and for nothing.

"How could you possibly believe that Albert's a cartoon character?" Lauri asked her sister as they got ready for bed.

"It's all true, Lauri!" exclaimed Doris.

Lauri rolled her eyes. "Doris, no one came out of our TV set. Those guys, Albert's friends... They're very strange," she said. "I think they could be some kind of cult."

Doris sighed, knowing this was pointless. "Someday you'll understand." she said.

"What I understand is that we have a track meet tomorrow, so let's go to sleep." replied Lauri as she got into her bed, shut off her lamp, and went to sleep.

Doris reluctantly did the same as she went to sleep as well.

* * *

"I really hope this doesn't cost me at Drell's office..." Cherry sighed as she flew with Lionel.

"Should we tell those kids?" Lionel asked.

"I guess," Cherry shrugged. "Might as well make some use out of them before Drell has to wipe their memories away since they're not official adventure students."

"Too bad. I thought they were nice." Lionel replied.

"I don't make the rules," Cherry shrugged. "What he does with them in the end is his business, not mine, though part of me feels like we have to keep an eye on Reggie and his friend."

"Fair enough," replied Lionel. "Those two are definitely anything but trustworthy or likable."

They soon went to get some sleep as it was pretty late that night.


	8. Chapter 8

At a peaceful and cozy looking house, Clarissa was shown in her bedroom the next day, packing up her backpack, but not for school with her window open to let her best friend come over to see her his usual way.

Sam made his way up the ladder to Clarissa's room. "Morning, Clarissa." he said.

"Hey, Sam." Clarissa replied.

"You're not trying to run away from home again, are you?" Sam asked her as he saw her backpack. "I'd miss you too much."

"No, Sam, you talked me into this adventure thing, so I'm in," Clarissa shook her head. "We're going with those Cherry and Lionel guys to help Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids."

"Oh, yeah," replied Sam. "I gotta say, out of all the adventures we've had, this has got to be the weirdest."

"Yep," Clarissa said. "I guess we should go."

They came to her bedroom door and opened it as a young boy fell onto the floor from the door opening.

"Ferg!" Clarissa glared at her little brother.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're letting me come." Ferguson told his big sister as he stood up sharply.

"No, I'm not." Clarissa said as she shoved him away back into his own room.

"Alright... Do or die time." said Sam as he and Clarissa climbed down the ladder to the ground.

"Right." Clarissa agreed.

"MOM! Clarissa won't include me!" Ferguson complained.

* * *

Clarissa and Sam came to rush to the track meet, but looked over as they saw Cherry and Lionel about to split up.

"Okay, you get them in the TV, I'll go at the track meet." Cherry suggested.

Lionel gave a salute. "Will do." And he dashed off.

Cherry ran the other way.

"Wait! Hey!" Clarissa complained. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, are you kids still here?" Cherry asked.

"Well, yeah," said Sam. "We came to help you guys out in your mission!"

"Well, one of us was about to make sure that Fat Albert and the gang go back in the TV while the other goes to the track meet to keep an eye on Doris and Lauri," Cherry replied. "So... Take your pick?"

"I'll stay with the guys." Sam offered.

"And I'll go to the track meet." Clarissa added.

"All right," Cherry said. "Follow me, Melissa."

_"Clar_issa_."_ Clarissa corrected with emphasis.

"Right. Right." Cherry said as she dashed off.

"Guess I'm going," Sam replied before running in Lionel's direction. "Hey, wait up!"

Doris and Lauri were currently practicing by the track before they would start the race with the team. Cherry and Clarissa came to watch over them while Lionel and Sam watched over Fat Albert and the gang.

* * *

"It should be on by now." Sam said as he looked for TV Land on the TV.

Luckily, he found it as the others waited through the screen for them to come over.

"Come on, guys!" Bucky called out. "Hurry up! The bad guys are comin' for a buck-buck buck-off."

"Again?" Lionel asked. "I guess reruns have their drawbacks AND advantages."

"I guess it's better than a bunch of reboots." Sam shrugged.

"I'm coming, Bucky," Mushmouth smiled. "When I get back, I'll show everybody how well I can speak and then they won't laugh at me anymore."

"Good luck." Sam told Mushmouth.

Mushmouth then jumped into the TV and was back in the cartoon world, and his return came with a cost.

"Hey, Fat Albee!" Mushmouth beamed until he saw he couldn't talk regularly anymore, much to his frustration. "I mean, Fat-a-boo! Aw, frit!"

"I guess they're keeping them consistent with their original portrayals," said Lionel. "As part of the Status Quo."

Reginald and Arthur were shown out the window as they seemed to spy on the others inside of Doris and Lauri's home.

"Well, Doris, if I ever come back out of that TV again, I'll be calling you." Rudy smiled bashfully

"I'll be waiting." Doris told Rudy, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Awww." Sam smiled from that.

"Okay, Bill, you're next." Fat Albert decided.

"Why don't you go first?" asked Kid Bill.

"I just need a moment more with Doris." replied Fat Albert.

"...See ya in the junkyard," smiled Kid Bill, as he leapt back into the television, then somersaulted down from an old car. "Hey, Russell!" he grinned, giving his little brother a friendly noogie. "For once, I'm actually happy to see ya."

"Yeah? Well, I'm _still_ telling Mom on you." retorted Russell.

Sam chuckled a little from that.

"Well, uh, I guess I have to go back to the way I was, but if I could stay, I would be so happy to be the best that I was capable of being." Fat Albert said to Doris.

"It's funny," Doris smiled softly. "It seems like I know you... Have known you... For a long time."

"Maybe you have. Maybe you have," Fat Albert said as he hugged her. "All right. Come on now. We gotta get you back to the track. You got a relay race to run. Go for it."

"Come on, Fat Albert!" Kid Bill called out from the TV. "We need you!"

"No, not yet," Fat Albert replied. "I finally understand why I had to come out here."

"Don't. You won't be back in time," Kid Bill told him. "You cannot last another day."

"I have to help her," Fat Albert decided firmly. "It's time for Doris to believe in herself again."

"You can't help her when you're fading away." Sam told him.

But Fat Albert shut off the television. He knew he had one last job to do. With reluctance, Lionel and Sam led him to the field.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Guys, listen up," The coach told his team. "Now, we win this relay, we win the meet. All right? Yori, you're first leg as usual."

"All right." The girl replied.

"Lisa, I'm taking you off of third leg and putting you on second leg." The coach then said.

"Okay." The girl agreed.

"Lauri, you're third leg, and, Doris, you're anchor," The coach concluded. "All right, come on! Let's do this now!"

"Go, Archers!" The team cheered.

Everyone clapped as they headed off, but Doris was hesitant. "Anchor?!" she asked. "But you're always anchor! Why did coach hafta make ME anchor!?... Lauri!"

"It was Albert's idea," replied Lauri. "You're not a loser. C'mon." And she headed off.

Once again, Doris felt unsure of herself.

"Hey, hi there, and whatya know?!" Cherry announced like a sports announcer as Clarissa sat beside her. "I'm Cher Butler here with my associate: Clarissa Darling! Clarissa, huh? What an interesting name. Where does it come from?"

"From my parents?" Clarissa shrugged.

"Great story!" Cherry replied. "We're here to take you live to The Big Game of the race track! Brought to you by _Cartoon Network's Big Game_ that brought you _Sylvester vs Tweety, Wile E. Coyote vs Roadrunner_, and the unforgettable feat of _Bugs Bunny vs Daffy Duck!_"

Clarissa just looked at her like she was crazy.

"We take you live as Doris and Lauri are about to compete themselves out there for their school!" Cherry continued. "And... Hey... Why isn't Fat Albert back to where he came from?"

Clarissa looked over, and saw Fat Albert, with Sam and Lionel, cheering Doris on. But Fat Albert looked even more pale than he had before.

"We tried to stop him, but he said he wouldn't leave until he'd gotten Doris to believe in herself." Lionel wheezed.

"Ugh... Fat Albert's future is doomed..." Cherry groaned. "And that means we failed the adventure, which means I'm screwed!"

"Jeez!" Lionel remarked. "We still got a little more time left!" he pulled out an hourglass. "So don't go giving up and throwing in the towel just yet! There's still a couple minutes, so we can at least fast-forward so we can get him back."

"Well... All right..." Cherry said.

"Erm, fast-forward?" Clarissa asked.

Lionel nodded with a rattling sound, taking out a large remote. "Like so..." he said as he pushed the fast-forward button, fast-forwarding through the entire race.

Clarissa had a weirded out look on her face.

"You'll get used to that." Cherry nudged her playfully.

* * *

The people cheered excitedly while Fat Albert seemed to finally fill his purpose of solving Doris's problem as everybody else cheered for her and seemed to like her a lot better now.

"Great, he saved the day," Lionel said. "Now we gotta save him before he fades away!"

"Yeah, he's starting to look a little sick." Cherry added.

"Oh, come on," Doris told her sister. "We gotta go."

"Where are we going?" Lauri asked her.

Fat Albert was waiting for them near the concession stand.

"Oh, Albert, you never should've come." Doris tutted.

"What's going on?" Lauri asked.

"I have to get him in the TV before the show ends." Doris warned.

"Doris, don't start." Lauri rolled her eyes.

"No, she's right," Clarissa replied. "If we don't get him back to his world, he will die."

"Hey, everybody!" Reginald shouted. "Listen up! This fat fool is not what he appears to be!"

"Let's get him outta here..." Lionel grunted, hoisting Fat Albert onto his back, but he and the others were stopped by Reginald.

"Hold up," Reginald ordered. "Where do you think you're going, fat-man?"

"What is your plan exactly?" Cherry asked Reginald. "Expose him for being the real cartoon Fat Albert to the world?"

"Well, yeah!" Reginald glared. "You gonna stop me?"

"Just one question," Cherry retorted. "Who exactly is gonna believe you?"

"YEAH!" Lionel replied. "So move it, lame-brain! Ain't nobody got time for this!"

"I'll get y'all busted!" Reginald glared.

"Dude... How?" Clarissa asked.

"Well, I-" Reginald started.

"Come on, guys, show's almost over." Clarissa told the others as they ignored him and walked away.

"Whoa, I ain't done with y'all yet!" Reginald glared as he grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Get off!" Clarissa snapped. "Don't make me call Elvis! He's my pet alligator!"

Lionel just turned and punched Reginald in the face.

"Now, while he's reeling from the punch!" Lionel called. "We gotta hustle for it!"

Clarissa rubbed her arm a bit.

"You okay?" Sam asked Clarissa.

"Yeah..." Clarissa replied with a glare at Reginald. "Jerk."

"Totally." Sam agreed with that.

"So I guess you won't mind if we borrow this." Doris said as she took the skateboard from Arthur.

"Anything you want." Arthur replied before he ran away with Reginald.

* * *

And so, skateboard in tow, Doris and the others hustled as they raced to get Fat Albert back to the apartment in time.

"Looks like we made perfect timing." Clarissa said.

"I at least hope so," Sam replied. "But Fat Albert taught me something."

"What's that?" Clarissa asked.

"Landing is hard." Sam said.

"No kidding..." Lionel replied as they had to try and pull him inside the house, which wasn't easy since his strength was fading fast.

Sam clicked the TV on for them as they rushed with Fat Albert for him to go back home.

"Fat Albert!" Kid Bill called out as he came through the TV briefly which startled Lauri into believing her foster sister about Fat Albert being the same Fat Albert from TV. "The show's almost over. We need you."

"Okay, Bill," Fat Albert said as he pushed him back into the TV. "I'm comin'. Now, get back in the set."

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Doris asked Lauri.

"How could this be?" Lauri asked back in awestruck.

"He knew Doris had a problem, so... Since he's based on her grandpa, Albert Robertson, he came out into the real world to help her." Lionel replied.

"Pretty much, yeah." Cherry added.

"Ohh..." Lauri said softly. "I never knew Albert Robinson myself."

"Yeah..." Doris said before she looked at Fat Albert. "Hurry up. You gotta go."

"Albert, wait," Lauri said to Fat Albert as she came from behind the couch. "I don't understand any of this.

"I never meant to hurt you, Lauri." Fat Albert said softly.

"Will you ever come back?"

"If there's any way that I can, I will, but in the meantime, I'll always have North Philly."

"And I'll always have my Big Al."

The two shared a smile together.

"Well, I finally figured out who Albert reminded me of," Doris said to Cherry, Lionel, Clarissa, and Sam. "My grandfather."

"Well... That's pretty fitting," said Lionel. "Considering that Bill Cosby based him on Albert Robertson."

"Hey, hey, hey," Fat Albert smiled as he gave Lauri his free hat from Forever 21. "That's a nice thing to say. I love you, Doris."

"I love you too." Doris smiled back.

Everybody shared small smiles with each other.

"I'll see you guys through the TV," Fat Albert said, going through the TV, but he got stuck halfway through. "Okay, lift. Okay, now push. Now push together."

The others pushed and shoved, with Lionel taking out a plunger to shove him into the television. Luckily, that seemed to be enough to get Fat Albert back into the TV.

* * *

"Come on out, Faaaaat Albert!" Kid Bill called out. "He loves to hear us call his name."

The ground shook as Fat Albert arrived with a smirk. "Hey, hey, hey! Who wants to play?"

"Oh, no!" The lead bully gasped.

The bullies got scared of him and ran away as the heroes cheered.

Doris and Lauri smiled from that as they decided to watch this together.

"Just like when we came in." Lionel smiled.

"That means we did a job well done." Cherry replied.

"Fat Albert, you got a problem to solve," Mudooot said as he came into the scene. "I just saw Danielle. She said she was quittin' school and running away from home."

"Hey, Danielle." Fat Albert said as he and the rest of the gang rushed over to her.

"What do you want?" Danielle glared.

"You can't quit school and run away."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I care about you."

"Well, don't. Every time someone says they care about me, they wind up leaving me."

"But Danielle, you can't let fear..."

"He better not be doing this again." Danielle smirked into the fourth wall.

"You can't let fear keep you from caring about someone, because caring about someone is wonderful," Fat Albert soon told Danielle. "A person you can think about, and they think about you, and you both know you're thinking about each other, and i-it's just fantastic to know, that there's somebody out there in the world, thinking about you."

"Like I said... This show is _very _profound." Lionel remarked.

The others agreed to that as the speech made Doris and Lauri feel a bit emotional.

* * *

We soon cut to a graveyard where Bill Cosby was visiting with friends of his to a grave that read:**_ "In Memorium: Albert Robertson: Our 'Fat Albert'."_** Bill came towards his friends that all resembled the cartoon Cosby Kids in some way as they thought about old times. And so, they all decided to have another race together, for old time's sake. Doris smiled softly from that as things wrapped up nicely for all of them. Sam and Clarissa were on their way home themselves before they yelled out as they got beamed away with Cherry and Lionel into an old Victorian house which Cherry knew as the Spellman's residence.

"Yeah, sorry, guys," said Lionel. "We have to talk to our boss, Drell. Since we got you two involved in this case."

"What kind of name is _Drell_?" Clarissa asked. "It sounds like a medication."

"Tell me about it," Cherry mumbled a bit from that. "Also, whatever you do, don't stare at his mole."

Clarissa and Sam looked to each other from that.

"So... You decided to recruit a couple of mortal children into your adventure..." Drell said as he spun to them with a swivel chair in his and Hilda's bedroom as he pet his mole in his large hands.

"They was gettin' curious!" Lionel protested. "We could either let them come aboard, or have them get suspicious and get into more trouble! Besides, they did great subbing for Atticus and Mo."

"Cherry... Is this true?" Drell asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry sighed. "I know how you feel about mortals... And we sorta broke the rules... But... I don't think you should wipe away their memories."

"Wait, he would do that?" Clarissa asked.

"It happens a lot," Drell told her as he was about to snap his fingers. "It'll be as though you all never met or saw this adventure that happened."

"BUT!" Cherry said as she tried to hold his arm to keep him from snapping his fingers. "They have a lot of potential... Maybe we could, uh, look after them... Like junior adventure students?"

"Like... Adventure Cadets!" Lionel added.

"Hmm..." Drell paused thoughtfully as he took a look at Clarissa and Sam. "I'm not sure if I can risk it."

"Please," Cherry begged before she took a deep breath in and let it out. "...If it doesn't work out, I'll do Skippy's job for six months without pay."

Skippy looked ready to cry. He frantically waved his arms, saying that it wasn't worth it.

"That won't be necessary," Drell told Cherry. "We'll see how it works out if they're needed again, but if it doesn't, you have to say 'Drell was right' and you have to bow and kiss my feet."

Cherry grimaced a bit. "You're a sick duck, you know that? ...Deal..." she then said as she held out her hand to shake his.

Drell took her hand and shook it a bit vigorously.

"Here's hoping it works out," said Lionel. "For your sakes... And hers."

"Yeah..." Cherry said wearily as she stared at her hand as it seemed to shake from Drell's grip.

"Tell me your names." Drell told the younger ones.

"Clarissa Darling."

"And I'm Sam Anders."

"All right..." Drell said as he wrote down their names and took out a couple of packets for them. "Sign and initial as followed."

The two did as they were told before they signed their names at the end which made a shriek sound out.

"What was that?!" Clarissa's eyes widened.

"You two just signed your lives away," Drell replied with a small smirk. "From now on, you come to me when I ask for you. I tell you to do something, you do it. It could be the middle of the night, it could be first thing in the morning, it could be during school. The bottom line is that your lives are in my hands now."

"Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence." Clarissa remarked at the camera.

"I apologize in advance," said Lionel. "We shouldn't have gotten you two involved in this mania."

"Well, it might be a challenge, but... We could always try it, right?" Sam asked.

"I dunno..." Clarissa said softly.

"So was I right and was Cherry wrong?" Drell smirked.

"No!" Cherry yelped out. "Uh, this'll be fine! I'll tell Atticus all about this whenever he gets back home from wherever he was."

"Right!" Lionel replied. "Besides, I think this one turned out pretty well. We can tell him all about it over Thanksgiving dinner next week."

"All right... Don't say I didn't warn you..." Drell smirked as he crossed his arms.

The others began to leave him as they had a Godfather-like meaning.

"You love me, don't you, Moley?" Drell cooed as his pet mole.

"Is that thing even alive?" Clarissa asked Cherry.

"Just don't look at it." Cherry advised.

"Yeah... That's very ambiguous." Lionel replied as he hustled the others out of the office.

"That went well," Drell said before seeing Skippy with a puppy dog pout. "Skippy, don't look so sad. You know you can't have a mortal. You didn't feed the last one."

Skippy snapped his fingers in defeat with a firm look in his eyes.

* * *

"Well... Guess this is where we bid you two 'adieu'." said Lionel.

"Yes," Cherry added. "We'll see you again later."

"Yeah... See ya..." Clarissa said softly.

"See ya." Sam added.

Clarissa soon gave Cherry a hug which made the perky goth look and feel a bit stiff from the sudden hug. Lionel and Sam shook hands firmly. And with a snap of Lionel's fingers, he and Cherry vanished in a dazzling beam of light.

Atticus and Mo were at the local hang-out spot.

"Hey, guys," Cherry said as she came over with Lionel. "What've you guys been up to?"

Atticus opened his mouth to talk, but that was all the time we had for this adventure, until next time.

The End and Happy Thanksgiving (at the time of this writing)!

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. PerkyGoth14 here with a special note. I'm sure you're all scratching your heads as to wonder why I made this Fat Albert submission for my adventure collection despite the controversies concerning Bill Cosby. Well... This movie isn't the best I've seen, but I had fond memories of watching this movie with my old babysitter from when I was about 10-years-old. Also, just because the creator got into big trouble over something, doesn't mean you can't enjoy their work. Look at me for example, I'm a huge fan of the late King of Pop himself Michael Jackson and I still watch the TV series of Roseanne despite the issues. Consider this to be a lost episode in the, as Scrappy Doo Fan calls it, Perkyverse. I just ask that I hope you enjoyed it if you made it this far. **

**PS: What did you guys think of Clarissa and Sam from Melissa Joan Hart's series before Sabrina the Teenage Witch? Should they be in more projects do you think? Let me know what you think, it means a lot to me to see comments from you guys.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
